I Understand Lucas
by harroc83
Summary: Lucas and Brooke story with a Naley and a Jeyton included, happened after the whole ChrisBrook thing. Its an easy read. Chapter 20 11.14.06. Rating went up.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't anything related to One tree hill or its owners. I love the sow though.

Chapter 1

Lucas looked at Brook crying in front of him. He felt this rage inside of him.

"You have a funny way of showing it", growled out Lucas to her telling him that she loved him.

"Do you know how it feels? I thought you were my soul mate and you were with that fucker. God Brook", said Lucas looking at her.

"Yeah I know how it feels, it felt the same way when you cheated on me with my best-friend", yelled out Brook.

Lucas took a step back.

"Is that what it was, to get back at me, I said I was sorry", said Lucas rubbing his eyes.

"So did I", said Brook looking at him.

He just got mad then.

"You slept with him", yelled Lucas.

"You would have slept with Peyton, if she didn't put an end to it", yelled Brook back.

Lucas looked at her screamed out.

"Fuck this".

He began walking off. He heard her crying. He hated when she cried. It killed him. Brook looked up and knew she lost. She lost the only man she had ever loved. She sighed. She felt her heat break. She turned around and walked away. It was too much. Every step she took she felt her heart come out of her chest. She didn't see anything in front of her. She knew she would never have him back. It killed her.

"God", whispered Lucas running after her.

He looked at the way she walked. She wasn't his Cheery anymore. She wasn't Brook anymore. No she wouldn't leave him. NO she was his. He got angry again. He felt the rage building up inside of him. Lucas reached out and spun her around. He didn't even let her speak.

"You are mine, understand, no more fucking around, no more non-exclusive relationships, none of that ever. Do you understand?", yelled Lucas.

Brook nodded her head up and down.

"We are going to be together forever, we are going to finish up this year, we are going to graduate, maybe I'll get a basketball scholarship, and you will design clothing. I'm going to propose to you on graduation night. We will get married before going to college, do you understand", yelled Lucas holding unto her arms shaking her.

Brook nodded her head again agreeing.

"After we graduate, you are going to give me babies, I want two of them, that look like you, do I make myself clear", yelled Lucas. "Yes", chocked out Brook.

"Good, now no more not trusting me, no more games, no more us not being together. WE are together forever, nothing will change that, do you understand", said Lucas pulling her smaller body closer to his till their noses were touching. "Brook, you will marry me, have my babies, and that's that", said Lucas.

"Yes, Lucas, I will marry you, have our babies, and that's that", repeated Brook looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Good", yelled Lucas before pulling her to his body kissing her with his anger and his passion.

"Now let's go make love", said Lucas pulling her with him.

"Yes Lucas", whispered Brook trying not to smile.

They reached his house and he lead her inside. Brook stood at the door not knowing what to do.

"Come on", said Lucas pulling her inside.

"Come here", whispered Lucas.

Brook walked up to him and cried into his chest.

"Cheery, you are mine, do you understand?", asked Lucas.

"I understand Lucas, I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry", cried Brook.

"I know, I know", whispered Lucas before taking her lips.

"You want to have sex now?", asked Brook looking into his eyes uncertain.

Lucas brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"NO I want to make love to you now", said Lucas.

Brook smiled started taking off her clothes. Lucas stopped her though. He reached over and pulled up her shirt and removed her bra.

"No one can touch you like this again but me, do you understand?", asked Lucas.

"I understand", said Brook.

"Good", said Lucas before smiling.

It was the first smile she had seen on him in a while. He led her to the bed. He made love to her that night.

10 years later...

"Brook?", called out Lucas coming home.

He walked to the bedroom and saw her asleep. He smiled. She lifted up her head and turned around. His heart was pounding for just a second, before he relaxed.

"Don't get up baby", said Lucas.

Brook smiled once more. Her stomach heavy with child. She was now 9 months pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl.

"Lucas you are home", whispered Brook rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah I'm home", whispered Lucas before removing his clothing and going to lie down next to his wife of 9 years.

She closed her eyes letting sleep claim her. He brushed the hair off her face and smiled.

"You are mine, do you understand?", said Lucas.

Brook sighed and whispered in her sleep.

"I understand Luke".

The End

Author's Note

If you want me to continue this just say the word. It was meant to be a one shot but I can making it into a story if you like.


	2. Chapter 1 and 2

Author's Note: Alright I decided to continue this even though I have like 6 other stories to write. Anyway thanks for the feedback. To the person that didn't like it that's okay, I understand where you are coming from. Lucas would not normally act that way. But when the girl you think of as your soul mate, sleeps with someone else. It kills something inside of you. I know because I have been there. There is a reason why he is like this, and hopeful if you still decide to read this, it will be explained. I hope you do, because I did like your response, it was honest and did not trying to stroke my ego. As to the rest of the fbs. I loved how you gave this fic a chance. And you are one of the many reasons why I decided to continue with it. I'm a big Brook and Lucas fan even when he was with Peyton. I loved them together. SO know that this fic will be about them mostly. I guess I'm like predictable because I love Naley, and Jeyton as well. Thanks for the feedback hope you enjoy this. Peace.

Chapter 1

Brooke shifted in the bed and stretched out her arms. She reached over expecting Lucas to be asleep next to her but she was met with cold sheets.

"Lucas", whispered Brooke when she turned around to see him standing by the window in his room.

He stood in his boxer shorts, with his back turned to her. Brooke wrapped the sheets that were on the bed around her and walked towards him. She touched his shoulders. What she saw on his face nearly made her fall. The utter pain and hurt.

"Lucas", sobbed out Brooke.

Lucas turned around to the window and stared out at nothing. His mother would not be home tonight because she and Deb decided to go on a road trip to get away from Dan for a while.

"Brooke", was the only words he uttered.

He turned around and took her in his arms. He closed his eyes.

"How can the one thing I need most in the world, be the one thing that can hurt me the most", said Lucas.

"Brooke don't leave me, don't leave me", cried Lucas.

Brooke sobbed and held onto him tightly.

"Baby I won't Lucas I will never leave you again. I'm so sorry, so sorry". said Brooke.

Lucas nodded his head before letting her go. He walked back to the window, looking at again.

"Brooke this won't be easy, you and I both know that", said Lucas.

"We both hurt each other, I can't, Brooke you have to promise, you can't leave me, don't leave me alone", said Lucas looking at her now.

She was his goddess, the love of his life and he knew that she held a power of him. She could hurt and break him, she already had. But he also knew that he wielded that same power also. He could hurt a break her as well. He didn't want to do it. It was one of his biggest fears. He was scared to be like his father and hurt the person he is in love with. Dan did it twice, and Nathan is doing that now. Lucas sighed at remembering Nathan. His baby brother, he hated to admit it, but he missed him. He loved his brother and wanted him back, but as always he loses the person he wants. Brooke looked at the man in front of her. He was a man, he stood like one, he acted like one, he look like one, but at that very moment, he wasn't. He was begging her not to leave him, like a little boy does when his mother leaves him for the first time at daycare. It broke her heart. She knew she made a mistake, but she was determined to fix it. She knew she had to or she would lose him. She was grateful to Lucas for giving her a chance. She didn't think that she would be the same. She remembered how she acted when she found out about Lucas and Peyton. She was a total bitch to them.

"I won't Lucas, I won't leave you, remember me and you forever, babies and everything", said Brooke looking unsure at him.

What if he didn't mean it? He did say it to her when he was anger with her. She never saw that side of Lucas before. It was anger and out of control. She understood though because she destroyed his heart, she didn't expect him not to be. But the rage that he had inside of him, I didn't scared her because she knew with her whole heart that Lucas Scott would never hit her, but when someone is in pain you don't know if they would hurt you mentally and emotionally thought to get back at that person. Lucas made this demands. Brooke tried not to smile, when he said that she would give him babies. Brooke never saw herself as the maternal type but when he yelled that out, she got this yearning in the pit of her stomach. It was so strong that she forgot that he was yelling at her. She wanted to have his babies, she wanted to give him sons. It seems somewhat outdated and very 1950's but she wanted it with him. She wanted to be married to Lucas and have his babies. That's all she wanted now. Now though she had to earn his trust. She didn't want to fool herself into believing that all was good with them because she knew it wouldn't be for a long time. She had to make sure that image with Chris was erased from his mind. But the problem was that she couldn't remember even being with him. Everything was a blur really, and she hated to admit it that little fact scared her. She made sure to take an overnight pill. She didn't want to have anything that reminded her of that night. But looking at Lucas's face now she knew that she would be constantly reminded of that night.

Lucas walked to the bed and sat down next to her.

"We have to trust each other, no more secrets Brooke", said Lucas.

He looked directly in her eyes. Brooke nodded her head. Brooke reached down taking her purse and opening it handing him a stack of letters.

"No more secrets", repeated Brooke.

Lucas looked at the stack before opening one. He read the letter and felt his heart clench.

"Why then Brooke, why did you do it?", asked Lucas.

He felt the tears coming to him. He tried to check them but it was hard. She was the girl that he loved and she had been with someone else.

"I don't know I was drunk, I don't remember at all what happened", said Brooke.

"How could you not remember", yelled Lucas standing up.

Brooke flinched back.

"I don't remember, I just remember you coming into the room, please don't yell at me", cried out Brooke.

Lucas ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm his nerves. Something was wrong with this.

"I don't understand Brooke, did you or did you not sleep with him?", asked Lucas trying to keep his anger down.

"I did, because it felt like I did, but I don't remember actually doing it. It's weird because I have been drunk before but this is the first time I don't remember, please Lucas, I don't remember, I'm sorry I'm so sorry", cried Brooke crying with the sheets wrapped around her body.

Lucas sighed and bent down cupped her head in his hands. He ran his fingers through her dark hair making her tilt her head back.

"Okay, I know you are sorry, it's just going to take me some time. Okay Cheery give me some time, I know that we weren't exclusive, but seeing that killed me Brooke, I, sometimes it's hard to breathe", said Lucas looking at her with tears flowing unchecked down his face.

Brooke cried out.

"I don't remember, I don't remember", said Brooke over and over again.

Lucas held her in his arms. She was his.

"Brooke, I know, look this, us we are going to be together, because I'm not wrong you belong with me, I know this. If it wasn't hard it wouldn't be real. What I feel for you Brooke that's real. I love you Cheery", said Lucas.

Brooke nodded her head.

"I love you too Broody", said Brooke looking at him.

He kissed her gently then. He knew he was making that right decision to be with her. He was still thinking about what she said about not remembering. It plagued him. He knew that fucker did something, and he was going to find out what exactly. If what Lucas thinks happened that night, Chris Keller was a dead man.

"My Broody", whispered Brooke laying on his bed.

He kissed her forehead. Lucas smiled at her dreamy smile. She always had a way of making him smile.

"My Cheery", whispered Lucas.

Brooke smiled at him, her dimples showing. She loved this man and knew that had a lot to work on but she was happy that they were working on it together. Brooke fell asleep then. She never knew that Lucas Scott watched her all night like she would disappear at any moment. She didn't know that losing her was what scared him the most in life. He was scared to lose anyone. He lost so many people already. He didn't want to lose her. He knew he had to tell her about his heart condition. But for now he would sleep with thoughts of Brooke in his mind.

Chapter 2

A week later...

"So everything is okay with Lucas", asked Haley that was sitting in their living room sipping coffee with Brooke.

Haley mentally did a countdown. Yup 5 seconds flat, large grin on Brooke Davis's face. Haley shook her head at this. She knew that Lucas and Brooke were trying to work on their relationship. Lucas tried hard. She knew because sometimes she would see that look of pain cross his face when he held Brooke in his arms. Haley was scared of that look because that look could break Brook's heart. Brooke however wasn't as dumb as people thought. She did see that look on Lucas's face. She wanted to ignore it but she couldn't. She couldn't ignore it. He was hurt because of her. Sometimes that little fact was just hard to swallow.

"Yeah me and my Broody, are doing good", said Brooke with a little squeal.

"What about you and Nate?", asked Brooke.

Haley smiled at well. Her and Nathan were making progress but she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She was always scared that he would wake up and decide that their marriage was not worth trying for anymore. She buried that thought but it was still with her always.

Lucas ran up and down the River Court. He was trying shake the feeling about Brooke. He couldn't, he knew something was up. Chris Keller just disappeared and he wasn't liking that one bit. Something just didn't sit right with him about this. Him and Brooke decided to be honest about everything. They wanted no secrets from each other. But how was he going to tell Brooke that he thought she was raped. It hurt him to even think that he didn't protect her. He sighed once more letting the basketball fall from his hands.

"God what am I going to do?", said Lucas out loud.

"Well from what I understand about Basketball you supposed to put the ball in the hoop, but I could be wrong", said Haley walking form behind him.

Lucas smiled at her.

"Hey buddy", said Lucas hugging her.

"Eww best-friend, sweat", said Haley smiling.

They walked to bench and sat down.

"So what's new?", asked Haley smiling at him.

He kind of blushed at her.

"Yeah Brooke and I are working on it", said Lucas smiling.

His smile faded when his mind wander once more on how to tell her she may have been raped. She gave the symptoms of someone that had been slipped the date drug. She was sick all week and had small withdrawal symptoms. He knew it because he had been there one of those mornings.

"Lucas?", asked Haley looking concerned.

"It's nothing Hales, there is something that had been bugging me, it's just you can't tell Brooke yet, I have to tell her", said Lucas.

When Lucas explained everything, he saw Haley shaking in fear.

"DO you think?", asked Haley.

Lucas nodded his head.

"She doesn't remember anything Hales, and she has been having withdrawal symptoms", said Lucas.

"How am I going to tell her?", asked Lucas running his fingers through his hair.

Haley didn't know what to say. Would Chris do something like that. God she was on tour with him. He could have, God why didn't she listen to Nathan, why didn't she listen.

"God Hales, I left you on tour with that fucker, god", whispered Lucas hugging her.

"You can't tell Nathan", said Haley looking at her friend with pleading eyes.

"He will freak, I mean go off, I'm telling you", said Haley wrapping her arms around herself. "I couldn't tell him anyway, he isn't exactly talking to me", said Lucas looking down sadly.

"You miss him don't you?", asked Haley.

"God I don't want to, but he is my brother, my family, I love him. Haley it's stupid but I loves us hanging out, I want my brother back, god", said Lucas.

"Haley I need four B's in my life", said Lucas looking at Haley.

Haley looked at him curious about what the 4 B's thing was about.

"Best-friends, that's you, Peyton, and Jake, cause I know he will be back, at least I'm hoping", said Lucas.

"That's one B", said Haley.

Lucas nodded his head. He held out the basketball in front of him.

"This is the second B, I love this game Hales, I don't know there is just something about it that gets to me, maybe it's in my blood or something but I know that this game is part of me", said Lucas.

Haley nodded her head. She knew that.

"What's the third B?", asked Haley.

Lucas sighed looking at the basketball again.

"Brother", answered Lucas looking down. Haley smiled at that.

" I need my brother, I miss him Hales, it's stupid since I see him all the time, I just miss us, like we were for the past year, best-friends, brothers", said Lucas.

Haley held his arm. He didn't have to tell her that, she knew. She also knew what the last B was too.

"The last B is Brooke", said Haley.

Lucas smiled nodding his head.

"Yeah it is. Brooke Davis has put a spell on me", said Lucas.

"I heard about your angry tirade", said Haley smirking.

Lucas actually blushed.

"So you are going to ask her?", asked Haley.

"Yeah she is going to be my wife, and the mother of my babies, I know that there is no doubt in my mind actually", said Lucas.

"Haley I'm scared though, that night I lost control, I wanted her, I wanted to like possess her or something. God what if I hurt her, what if I become like him", said Lucas stating his fear.

"You won't you already better than him", said Haley.

"Are you sure, I just, what if I lose control again with her?", asked Lucas.

"You would never hurt Brooke, I know you. I've known you forever Lucas Scott and my best-friend is the best person in the world", answered Haley.

They didn't know that they were being watched by none other than Nathan Scott. He heard the whole conversation between Haley and Lucas. God Brooke being raped by that guy. Nathan clenched his fist at that. He heard his brother say that he missed him. Nathan hated to admit it but he missed Luke too. He missed him more than he thought he would. He laughed at the 4 B's Lucas needed in his life. He understood though.

"When are you going to tell Brooke about your HCM Lucas, she deserves to know, you remember no secrets", said Haley.

Lucas sighed but his head snapped up when he heard a noise. Then Nathan walked up to them.

"You have HCM", said Nathan looking at him with anger.

Lucas looked at his little brother.

"Shit", was the only thing that came out of this mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm not sure if you guys are liking this story or not. If you are not let me know. I'm always up for suggestions. This is my first time writing a One tree hill fic. I hope I do it justice. Anyway here is Chapter 3. Peace

Chapter 3

Lucas looked at his brother sighing. Nathan looked angry at him.

"Shit", muttered Lucas rubbing his eyes.

"You knew you had damn HCM and you still got on the court, are you out of your mind", yelled Nathan.

"Shut up, why do you care?", asked Lucas glaring at him.

Haley sighed and went to sit on the bench. This fighting that the Scott brothers were doing were taking a toll on her.

"You shut up, you can die are you crazy?", asked Nathan pushing Lucas.

Lucas pushed him back.

"So what if I have it, what does it matter, as long as I play the game, it shouldn't matter to you", yelled Lucas.

Nathan actually growled at him.

"And you are supposed to be the smarter one, are you out of your cotton picking mind", roared Nathan in response.

"Why do you care Nathan, I'm not your brother anymore, you made that clear long time ago", glared Lucas.

Nathan step back from that.

"I, you know what screw this, you think I want you to die Lucas, what kind of monster do you take me for?", asked Nathan tilting his head to the side.

"Well you are Dan Scott's son", replied Lucas.

He immediately regretted it.

"Yeah so are you, you bastard", yelled Nathan.

Haley shook her head looking at them. They both loved each other and cared about each other. They were fighting for no reason.

"Yeah Nathan I am his bastard son, I already knew that", roared Lucas.

Nathan step back. He looked at Lucas shaking his head.

"God Lucas, I don't want you to die", said Nathan sighing.

He rubbed his hands over his face. Haley smirked. They were more alike then they knew.

"Well I don't want to die neither but it's going to happen, I have this thing from him that I can't get rid of, I will eventually die from it", said Lucas sighing.

He tried to combat the tears. He was scared he hated admitting that. Nathan looked at Lucas and for the first time in 5 months he saw Lucas, his brother. He looked beaten down. God why didn't he notice before. He was so angry at Lucas for lying to him that he never saw Lucas drowning. Nathan reached over. Lucas flinched back and Nathan felt a lump in his throat. He looked at his stronger older brother crying. He hated it. God when did this get so complicated. He reached again. This time Lucas didn't say anything. Nathan pulled him to him. It wasn't really manly but right now they didn't care. Nathan held his older brother. He felt Lucas break down in his arms. He tried to hold back the tears himself, but to see his normally strong brother break down killed the anger he had for him.

"You are not going to die alright", said Nathan to a sobbing Lucas.

Nathan held him tighter.

"I won't let you die, I need you big brother, I really do", whispered Nathan looking up at the sky.

The sun was setting on this day and it was getting dark but he held Lucas anyway.

"I don't want to die", said Lucas.

"I don't want you to die either Luke", said Nathan.

He didn't notice Haley walking up to them with tears in her eyes. Nathan reached over and pulled her into the hug also. Haley ran her hands up Nathan and Lucas's backs. These were her boys. These two were the men she loved most in the world. Nathan just held them. He sighed. Lucas had calmed down but he had not let go. Nathan understood. His heart broke a few more times when he heard Lucas crying saying that he didn't want to die.

"You are not going to die understand Lucas Scott", said Haley clutching his shirt.

Nathan held onto her as she broke down with Lucas. Why didn't he see it? His brother was dying inside. He was so angry that he forgot to take care of Lucas. He had gotten so used to Lucas being there for him when he was hurt that at the first sign that Lucas was not perfect he got angry. He had put Lucas on a pedestal and it wasn't right. He promised himself he wouldn't do that again. They all stayed there together

Nathan drove them to Haley's place. No one said anything.

"Hales I want to talk to my brother for a bit, we will be right inside", said Nathan.

Haley nodded her head from the back seat leaned over kissing his cheek then Lucas's before getting out of the car. Lucas said nothing he was just staring out of the window. Nathan sighed once more.

"I'm sorry Luke, that I haven't been a good brother", said Nathan. Lucas lifted his head and looked at Nathan.

"No I'm sorry, I just wanted you to protect you so bad and get Dan out of you life that I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry for betraying your trust, Nate it was never my intention to hurt you", said Lucas facing the window once more.

"I know I just was so mad at everything you know. I tend to put you on this pedestal and when you lied to me I felt like you weren't my brother, because the Luke I know would never lie to me. I know it's stupid but you are my big brother, and I need you to protect me, and in your way you were, I just hated that it was like that", said Nathan finally getting it off his chest.

Lucas looked at him.

"Can we like start over or something?", asked Nathan.

Lucas smiled. Nathan looked at his brother. He wasn't like him and Dan. Sometimes he scared him how similar he was to his father while Lucas was just the polar opposite.

"I'd like that", said Lucas holding out his hand.

Nathan nodded his head before giving him a pound.

"Are you going to tell Brooke?", asked Nathan after a pause.

Lucas sighed.

"I have to, it's hard I have been hiding it for a while now", said Lucas.

"You know you have to tell her. Is that why you were living with Dan?", asked Nathan.

"Part of it, you know that other reason", said Lucas.

Nathan nodded his head. He had saw the look of pain past Lucas's face. He knew why that happened. He missed his uncle too.

"Have you heard from him?", asked Nathan.

Lucas shook his head no.

"I just wished I never made that deal with him", said Lucas.

Nathan nodded his head.

"I know, look let's go inside, we have two girls waiting for us", said Nathan getting out of the car.

Lucas followed him. He pulled Nathan back though before they went to the door.

"Thank you", said Lucas.

Nathan nodded his head. They didn't need to say anything else after that.

"Broody, and Tutor Husband", said Brooke smiling as they walking into the living room.

Nathan shook his head at her. Then he remembered what Lucas had said about Chris Keller. He was finding it hard to think of Chris as a rapist. He hated the guy mind you but something else was going on there. He would remember to talk to Lucas about it later. Haley walked in then. Nathan had to swallow a couple of times. She was so beautiful to him. He got distracted for a bit. Lucas tapped him on shoulder's.

"Nate you staying over?", asked Lucas.

Brooke was in his arms right now with her arms wrapped around his neck. Haley looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, bro I'm staying", said Nathan walking towards Haley.

Lucas nodded his head carrying Brooke to the bedroom. He was going to tell her. Nathan looked at Lucas. Lucas nodded his head. Nathan understood. He walked up to Haley then.

"Can we sit?", asked Nathan.

Haley nodded her head. She took a seat next to him. Nathan sighed. He pulled her into his lap making her gasp in surprise.

"No more running Haley Scott, we are together always and forever", whispered Nathan before taking her lips.

They had been kissing for ten minutes before they heard Brooke scream out "Nooooo".

They got up running to the room. Brooke had tears flowing down her face, and so did Lucas.

"No you can't leave me, you promised, together forever. You told me we will get married, you told me that I would give you babies", yelled Brooke coming up to him.

Lucas nodded his head bringing her crying body to him.

"We will do all of that, I just have to get this thing under control, that's all", whispered Lucas.

Brooke nodded her head but held tightly to him. Haley's cell phone rang then.

"Hello" answered Haley.

A smile spread on her face. She talked to the person for a minute before hanging up.

"What Hales?", asked Nathan.

"We are going on a road trip to Duke", said Haley.

"Duke why?", asked Nathan.

"Corina invited us", said Lucas already picking up on Haley's train of thought.

"Corina, Corina Foster, you mean the girl that used to beat up Nathan", said Brook giggling.

Nathan glared at her.

"Bro check your girlfriend, she didn't beat me up", said Nathan rolling his eyes.

"Ahh yeah she did", said Haley smiling.

Nathan pouted.

"Aww I still love you anyway. Alright she invited all of us, plus she said that the basketball coach wanted to see you and Nathan Lucas", said Haley getting excited.

"Wait a minute, Corina, the Corina that went to college early because she was like super smart right, she is at Duke now, you guys still kept in touch with her?", asked Brooke looking at Lucas and Haley.

"Yeah I mean she was our best-friend back then, we talk with her every once in a while. She wanted us to come down this weekend, she said that she has it in with the coach at Duke and she has been raving about how good you are. So she said that she wanted you to go down there and check out the team and stuff, Plus Brooke and Peyton can come. She said that she is on the cheerleading team there and she said Brook if you are interested that they give scholarships for that and you can show them your stuff", said Haley.

"Wow Duke", said Nathan.

"So you guys up for it?", asked Haley.

Everyone turned to look at Luke.

"Yeah I am", said Luke.

"But first we have to get you medication", said Nathan.

"I have some money stash up", said Nathan.

Lucas was going to protest but Nathan shook his head.

"Nope you taking it", said Nathan leaving no room for arguments.

"ohhhhh road trip", yelled Brooke already rushing to the phone to call Peyton.

Nathan and Lucas looked at the two girls that were now giggling with Peyton on the phone. Haley and Peyton had made up when Brook needed them. It was great to see them like this.

"Duke, I did always want to go there", said Nathan.

Lucas nodded his head.

"Peyton pack your bags babe we are going on a road trip", squealed Brooke.

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other before laughing at Brooke. She was a cheery one.

Dan Scott walked home. He had gone by the River Court. He didn't let them see him but he watched. He watched his youngest son pulled his oldest son into his arms and hugged him while he cried. He could clearly hear Lucas crying. He was afraid to die. Dan smirked at that. He knew that already. Dan walked to the house went to his office and opened a bottle of bandy. He swirled the contents of the drink in his hand before taking a sip. He was now the mayor of Tree Hill. He got a rush of excitement whenever he remembered that. Dan looked around. The house was cold and empty. He knew that he felt something but he was too stubborn to let his thoughts wonder but tonight he did. He knew what he did. He knew the consequences of what he did and when his sons found out he knew that the look of resent that they often gave him would turn to hate. He was protecting his family is that wrong? Apparently everyone in this town believed so.

He reached down to his bottom drawer and took the picture out. He had stolen the picture from Haley's things. It was his sons with their arms wrapped around each other with Haley in the middle. They had smiles on their faces. He tried to imagine himself in that picture. He liked the thought but as quickly as the image can to live in his mind it quickly disappeared. He flipped to the next picture. This time Lucas and Nathan were alone in the pic. They were smiling at each other and were giving each other pound. He saw them do that often. It was their way of communicating. Again he felt the guilt rise but he once again pushed it down. He took another sip of his brandy. No one knew this side of Dan. He looked at the last picture once more. It was the whole group of them. Lucas was next to Nathan with his arms wrapped around Brooke. Peyton stood before him. Haley was in front of Nathan smiling with her ring showing brightly in the sun. The Jake kid the one with the daughter was kneeling down in front of Peyton with a smile on his face looking at his daughter. They were happy. He didn't fault them. He looked at his sons that stood next to each other. They were in their basketball jerseys. Side by side they stood. The Scott brothers. He knew they would hate him when they found out what he did.

Dan wouldn't show any remourse to them of course, he would smirk but when he got home the weight of what he did would claim him. He looked at the two girls that meant so much to his sons. Haley James and Brooke Davis. Dan Scott's actions had affected them. He wanted to hurt his sons and as a result he hurt the two most important people to them, Haley and Brooke Davis. Dan sighed once more taking a sip of his brandy. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry", whispered Dan. One tear fell down his cheeks.

"Road trip baby", yelled Brooke running to the car with Haley and Peyton fast on her heels.

"Three girls, one road trip what were we thinking", said Nathan struggling with the bags.

"WE weren't", said Lucas smiling.

Brooke gave him a wink. Haley looked at Nathan giving him a coy smile.

"Is it worth it?", asked Nathan looking at Lucas.

They both turned their heads in the direction of the car that was now blasting music.

"Oh yeah", said both brothers before walking to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I don't know that much about College ball so I don't know the coach's names or the players names either. So I'm just going to make it up. Anyway thanks 4 the feedback hope you enjoy this chapter. It doesn't have too much Brucas or Naley here but the up coming chapters will. This is more of a transition chapter. Anyway thanks.

**Chapter 4**

"Brooke will you calm down", said Peyton rolling her eyes.

"Road Trip, I never really been on one, it's this what we are supposed to do?", asked Brooke.

"Yeah Cheery", said Lucas kissing her forehead.

Right now Nathan was driving while Haley rode shot gun.

"Man Lucas your girl needs some type of Valium to chill", said Nathan smirking which earned him a smack from Haley, a glare from Lucas but Brooke just smiled.

"Oh Tutor Husband it's you that needs that Valium seeing as how you aunt getting any, when was the last time Haley gave you a little something something", said Brooke.

Haley blushed, Peyton bust out laughing, Nathan glared and all Brooke heard Lucas say was her in name.

"Brooke", whined Lucas with a look of disgust on his face.

"I don't want to hear about my brother and Haley, ewww", said Lucas shuddering.

"Oh yeah, well Lucas Scott I heard you and Brooke going at it a couple of times, you are a screamer Lucas", said Haley.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww", said Nathan and Peyton shuddering.

"What? that means I'm good", said Brooke smiling. "Ohh Broody they are just jealous", said Brooke taking in Lucas's flushed face.

"Can we talk about something else", said Peyton.

"But I am good though, right Lucas?", asked Brooke pouting.

"The best Cheery", said Lucas smiling.

"Good", said Brooke staring into his eyes smiling.

She loved being with Lucas like this. She loved him so much and she was so thankful that she was given another chance. They were quiet for a while before Brooke let out a loud squeal.

"Brooke", said Peyton rolling her eyes.

"What I'm excited", said Brooke smiling.

Lucas just pulled her closer to him. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Oh there it is, what's the address?", asked Nathan.

Haley read them outloud and Nathan followed the direction. What they saw in front of the small house made them laugh. There was Corina, rollerblading down the stair case. Yeah Corina is crazy and beautiful. She was an African American girl with long straight black hair. She was about 5 feet 8 inches which was pretty tall for a girl. She was beautiful though, model beautiful. Corina looked up with a large smile on her face. She damn near ran down the stairs with rollerblades on which is a hard thing to do to get closer to the car. Lucas came out first. Corina came barreling towards him.

"Lucas", squealed Corina.

"hey girl", said Lucas smiling.

"Ahh my # 5 favorite person in the world", said Corina smiling

"#5 how did I get bumped to number five?", asked Lucas looking at her.

"Oh there was that guy in that Alpha party he did give me a nice ride if you know what I mean", said Corina smirking.

Lucas let out a groan of disgust.

"Well look at it, what's up hoe", said Corina rolling towards Haley.

Haley let out a laugh when Corina almost ran her over. Nathan had to catch her before she fell. Corina looked up to look at him.

"Well Haley James, I mean Scott excuse me, you didn't do too bad, Nathan Scott how the hell are you?", asked Corina hugging him.

"Fine Corina, do you even know how to rollerblade?", asked Nathan.

"No but what does that matter?", asked Corina.

Nathan shook his head.

"Wow you have grown, last time I saw you was when I was 14 years old and I beat you up for talking bad about Lucas", said Corina smirking trying to hold her balance.

"You did not beat me up", said Nathan rolling his eyes.

"Alright Lucas where is she?", asked Corina still trying to keep her balance.

"Here Corina you remember Brooke", said Lucas pointing to the girl beside him.

"You aint lying Lucas she did get more beautiful, now I have to hate you, dude she is hot", said Corina.

Lucas smirked.

"Aren't I though", said Brooke smiling already liking Corina.

"Ahh she is honest you just got bumped up to number # 234 on my list", said Corina.

"Who is before me on the list?", asked Brooke.

"Oh that would be the WNBA", said Corina.

Nathan just let out a laugh. Corina is as crazy as he remembered. She was always standing up to guys and beating them up. She did have a nice right hook though.

"Peyton Sawyer, I remember you", said Corina giving her a hug.

"Alright let's get you settled in. This is my house, aint it grand, well I have three bedrooms here, one of them is mine, plus a pull out coach. You guys decide where you want to sleep, but I don't suggest my room because I just had sex in there", said Corina.

"Corina", said Lucas whining.

"Lucas Scott such a prude, didn't you get him out of that yet", asked Corina looking at Brooke.

She was still trying to hold her balance.

"Baby come out here", yelled Corina trying to rolling towards the staircase.

This 6'5 black guy came out.

"Hey Corina what did I tell you about your crazy stunts you can fall and break something you don't know how to roller blade", said the guy.

"Ahh yes, everyone this is my boyfriend Mark, he plays for Duke actually, he is the guy I had sex with last night", said Corina.

Mark just shook his head.

"Hey everyone, Corina told me you were coming, let you help you inside but first let me get this crazy person inside first", said Mark reaching down and throwing Corina over his shoulders.

"Oh I love it when you get nasty", said Corina laughing.

Brooke smiled.

"I like her", said Brooke.

"You would", said Haley.

Haley followed Mark inside.

"Damn he is tall", said Peyton.

Lucas shook his head. They all walked into the house.

"Wow Corina you living the good life", said Haley.

Corina was now sitting on the living room coach.

"Ahh no man these are presents out of guilty, you remember my parents divorced, this is my dad's way of making it up to me", said Corina rolling her eyes.

"Take a seat guys, and I will tell you all the stuff I have planned for you", said Corina.

"Mark get them some drinks please", said Corina.

He nodded his head kissing her softly.

"Aint he hot", said Corina smiling.

"Anyway, I called Haley mainly because I did miss you and Luke, but mainly because I know it's your senior year and you have to do that college thing next year", said Corina.

Mark came in with the drinks. Everyone helped themselves.

"Any because you guys probably want to stay together for obvious reasons, I know you want a school that you can play ball in and be together right?", asked Corina.

"Yeah", said Lucas sipping his juice.

"Alright I know that Duke has like the best basketball team, at least that is what Mark tells me", said Corina smirking.

"Don't act like you don't know girl you cheer for us", said Mark rolling his eyes.

"Anyway I know the coach was supposed to take a trip down to see you guys I think in like in a couple of months, but I wanted him to see your game personally, maybe you got a better chance then since he knows you", said Corina.

"Ahh she acting like she didn't like beg coach, she hyped you guys up, saying that Duke needed your game, she was like your PR agent or something", said Mark smiling.

"Well they are good, man I used to watch when I was in tree hill, and Hales sends me the tapes, coach saw them and that's why he wants to speak to you guys", said Corina smiling.

"Wow thanks", said Lucas smiling at her.

"No problems, you guys have a meeting later with the coach, after practice, we got a game tonight", said Corina.

"You can talk to him then show them what you got, the Scott Brothers", said Corina smiling.

"oh and Brooke and Peyton I know you guys are cheerleaders, my coach wants to meet up with you also, there are scholarships here for that if you want. Hales I know you into music, they have scholarships here for that too, I talked to the head of the music department and showed them a tape of you at concert and she loved it and she wanted to speak to you about a scholarship since I told her that you were married and couldn't afford this tuition alone", said Corina.

"Wow you did all of that for us?", asked Brooke smiling.

"Well yeah, Haley and Lucas has been my friends for a long time, and since they love you three that means I will love you too", said Corina smiling.

"Alright after all that boring stuff we are going to a party, as in a Gamma party", said Corina smiling.

That really made Brooke squeal then.

"Can we get in?", asked Peyton.

"Oh yeah, Corina knows everyone on this campus, she is miss popular, she can get you into an fraternity and sorority party around here", said Mark smiling.

"Oh man I got to go, got practice", said Mark after looking at the clock that was hanging over the fireplace.

"You guys want to come you can check out the team", said Mark.

Nathan and Lucas looked at the girls.

"Don't worry about the girls, we are going shopping on daddy's money", said Corina.

She laughed when Brooke jumped up for joy. Lucas kissed Brooke softly and hugged Peyton and Haley. Nathan kissed Haley and waved to Brooke and Peyton and followed Mark out.

"girls, shopping time", said Corina pulling out her credit card.

"Now this is a woman after my heart", said Brooke.

"You guys want to come here?", asked Mark while he drove them.

"Yeah I mean Duke is like this awesome school you know", said Nathan smiling.

He was happy to be here, and this was all having without his father. He was happy about that.

"Well that's good, I know that most of the seniors on the team will be leaving but we still have a strong team. Corina was right you guys are good, I saw the tape as well and coach saw a lot of potential there", said Mark turning into the gym parking lot.

Lucas and Nathan were looking around. He lead them to the gym and they were in awe.

"Different from a high school gym huh?", asked Mark smirking.

"Oh yeah", said Nathan smiling.

He was loving this. He looked up to see the whole team playing.

"Oh yeah", said Lucas smiling.

Mark walked them over.

"Hey coach", said Mark.

"Mr. Harding there better be a good reason why you are late", said Coach Hamilton.

"Ahh yeah there is, I was having sex with Corina", said Mark with a straight face.

Nathan and Lucas both gaped at him.

"Ahh at least there was a good reason" said Coach Hamilton smirking.

"Nah I'm late because I was talking to these guys, you remember Corina told you about the Scott Brothers", said Mark.

"This is Lucas, and Nathan from Tree Hill", said Mark pointing to the brothers.

"Ahh the Scotts, Corina told me about you, I was impressed by the tape but there are a few things to work on, plus some more weight training because you have to bulk up to play for my team", said Coach smirking.

"Alright Mark get them suit up, they can join the practice", said Coach.

"Alright guys follow me", said Mark.

"Ahh Coach", called out Lucas.

He ran a little up to him.

"I got to tell you something", said Lucas.

"What is it Scott?", asked the coach.

Lucas began telling him about his HCM. Coach nodded his head.

"It's alright in fact I have two players that have it, as long as they take their meds they are fine to play", said the coach.

Lucas smiled.

"Thanks coach", said Lucas.

"Lucas Nathan, I talked to your high school coach me and Whitey go way back. He told me about you also, don't think you don't belong here, Corina and Whitey sang your praises, so make them proud", said the coach.

Lucas and Nathan both nodded their heads following Mark to the locker room.

"Here I have extra gear you can borrow", said Mark handing them shorts and a t-shirt.

They walked out to see everyone looking at them. Lucas got nervous at the staring but Nathan shrugged it off.

"Ahh you the boys Corina been praising, saw the tape great job", said one of the team mates.

"We won't take it easy on you though you have to earn your spot", said another team mate.

"We got it", said Nathan nodding his head.

"Let's start", said Mark.

"They are on my team", said Mark.

Everyone nodded their heads. Nathan and Lucas got ready and played the game of their lives.

"We won", said Mark smiling.

"Wow we are impressed, you have to work on you technique a little bit but you guys were good" said the guy they called Smith.

Lucas was panting trying to get air into his lungs.

"You alright man?", asked Nathan.

Lucas nodded his head.

"HCM?", asked Peter another team mate.

Nathan nodded his head.

"I got it too, it's a bitch but I'll teach you some stuff and you have to weight train more, it actually helps and so does running in the mornings", said Peter.

Lucas looked at him before nodding his head.

"Ahh guys who was the hot cheerleader on the tape, with the dark brown hair?", asked Smith smirking.

The rest of the guys gave a hollar and whistles. Lucas smiled.

"My girlfriend", said Lucas.

All the guys gave him wolf calls and patted him on the back.

"Well he is not the only one with a hot girlfriend, Mark tells us Haley James is you wife? Dude you married the hot chick with the guitar?", asked Smith.

Nathan nodded his head. They all gave out another round of wolf calls.

"Are they here?", asked Peter smiling.

"Yeah they are with Corina shopping" said Mark smirking.

"Dude I never remember having hot chicks like that in my high school we have to go out to Tree Hill too man", said Smith.

The guys were all nodding their heads in agreement.

"We have hot chicks here though, Mark the bastard has one of the hottest chicks in school", said Mike another player.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and you won't come near her", said Mark mock glaring him.

"Alright you three coming to the Gamma party?", asked Smith.

"That's what Corina told us", said Nathan that was changing out of his clothing.

They were all in the locker room.

"It's after the game though, I think Corina scored you guys front row seats at the game", said Peter.

"Corina seems popular", said Nathan.

"Yeah, she is a sweetheart, she is always there for any one when they need it, Coach loves her because she was there for his wife when she was dying", answered Peter.

"It's hard for coach to be impressed trust me, but he is, so it's a big chance that you will be playing for us next year", said Smith.

Lucas and Nathan smiled. Playing for Duke that would be a dream come true. Both brothers gave each other pound.

Meanwhile in Tree Hill

Dan once again was sitting in his home sipping on his brandy. He had another fight with Karen this morning. He always fought with her. Dan looked a head. Karen was the one that got away. He loved her he hated to admit that now but he always did. He still did, she was different from the girl that he left behind, she was stronger. But he knew he would destroy her. He destroyed everyone he loved including his boys. He hated himself for it but he seemed like he couldn't help himself. He wished there was a way to stop hurting his boys. Dan Scott once more let himself be overcome with regret before pushing the feeling down and open his ice cold eyes to the world once more.

"Finish shopping?", asked Lucas that was now sitting on the bed.

Brooke nodded her head before she joined him.

"Hard practice?", asked Brooke looking worried.

Lucas nodded his head before pulling her into his lap. He sniffed her hair and gently kissed her forehead.

"I can play with HCM Brooke there are other people on the team with it, in fact he is going to teach me how to deal with it", said Lucas.

Brooke nodded her head.

"I won't leave you Cheery, you are my life, I want to marry you and have babies with you, I want to be with you always", said Lucas kissing her softly.

Brooke nodded her head.

"Good, I want that too", said Brooke.

Lucas lay on the bed with Brooke on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"We are meant to be Brooke, forever", said Lucas.

Brooke nodded head and closed her eyes.

"I love you Broody", whispered Brooke.

"I love you too Cheery", said Lucas smiling.

And that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Peyton sat watching the game. Lucas and Nathan was hollering at the game. Duke was playing the game of their lives. Corina was cheering hard by the sidelines. Brooke had gotten the tour of the cheerleading squad as well as Peyton. Peyton also toured the art department with them. They were there for the meeting with Haley and the head of the music department as well. Haley was surprised that Corina was into music as well. "I want to be a music producer", said Corina looking at Haley.

"Producer huh?", said Haley with her mind running a mile a minute already. If she were to be a producer she could still make music plus she didn't have to leave Nathan all the time.

Maybe her and Corina could do it together maybe be like the female versions of Terry Lewis and Jimmy Jam. Haley would talk to Corina about that later. Brooke also visited the design department. She was seriously considering become a clothing designer. She was beyond impressed with that department.

Brooke was excited. She knew that she had a great shot at getting into Duke. She wanted to go where Lucas was. Now it was half time. Corina stepped and looked at the crowd. She gave them a wink before she began her stepping routine with no music. Lucas looked next to her to find Brooke gone.

"Where is Brooke?", asked Lucas.

Haley smiled and said nothing.

"No", yelled Brooke.

Lucas looked down surprised. Brooke was on the court. Corina gave her the signal to go ahead. Brooke smiled. She began stepping hard. Her whole body was into it. The crowd was going wild. Lucas just had this large smile on his face. By the time Brook almost finished her routine the whole cheer squad stepped up and they began their routine. Gwen Stefani's Holla Back Girl came on. The crowd went crazy.

**Holla Back Girl - Gwen Stefani**  
**_Uh huh,this my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this _**

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no holla back girl  
I ain't no holla back girl  
2x

Corina and Brooke were at the head. Brooke had a large smile on her face. Corina was into the routine. They faced each other. ****

ooh, this my shit , this my shit x4

I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up

Brooke and Corina were using their whole body. Her and Corina stepped up to one another step against each. They didn't even hear the crowd yelling. They were just doing the routine.

**_  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just goin' to happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no holla back girl  
I ain't no holla back girl  
2x  
_**

Brooke was in her element. It took her all afternoon to learn the steps but Corina helped her with it. In fact Corina was the one that suggested that Brooke do it with her. She was going to do it as a solo but instead suggested that Brook do it with her kind of like a face off kind of thing.

_**  
ooh, this my shit , this my shit x4 **_

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals, no student-teachers  
Both of us wanna be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

"Wow Brooke is doing great", said Nathan. Lucas nodded his head looking at his girlfriend dance with easy. Her and Corina were doing a great job. "Yeah she is", said Lucas. ****

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just goin' to happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no holla back girl  
I ain't no holla back girl  
2x  
ooh this my shit, this my shit x4

The crowd started singing the next verse with them. It made Brooke and Corina get into it more. It was like they were feeling the crowd. Brooke walked up next to Corina and they both looked at each other before facing the crowd getting into a more complicated routine. The other girls were surprised because they didn't practice that.

**_let me hear you say this shit is bananas, b-a-n-a-n-a-s_**

**_this shit is bananas  
b-a-n-a-n-a-s_**

**_again, shit is bananas  
b-a-n-a-n-a-s_**

**_This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S _**

**_They were beyond impressed with Brooke now. She was great at what she was doing._**

**_few times I've been around that track  
so it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no holla back girl  
I ain't no holla back girl  
2x_**

**_ooh, this my shit , this my shit 4)x_**

When they were finished the whole crowd even the opposing teams' audience was cheering for the cheerleading squad.

Corina hugged Brooke whispering in her ear, "You did great girl, my coach was impressed see you here next year", said Corina smiling.

Brooke's smile lit up the while room. They cleared the court getting ready for the next half of the game. When she reached Lucas he pulled her into a hug.

"Baby you did great", said Lucas kissing her softly.

The others smiled and sang her praises as well. They watched the end of the game. Duke won by three points. The group went to Corina's to get ready for the party that they were going to tonight.

"What do you think?", asked Peyton walking out.

Corina looked up from the phone call that she was making. Peyton did not know yet but come Christmas time she would be getting a big present from Corina. Corina gave her thumbs up before hanging up the phone.

"It's great", said Corina sitting down in her room.

The girls were all in her room. Brooke was in the shower. Haley sat on the chair in front of the mirror trying to her hair under control.

"Let me help", said Corina taking the comb out of Haley's hands.

Haley's smiled her thanks. Meanwhile the boys sat in the living room.

"Do girls always take that long?", asked Nathan.

"You are married and you don't know the answer to that?", asked Mark smirking.

"Yeah but Haley never took that long", said Nathan.

Lucas just smirked.

"Yeah he is lucky, Brooke I know she takes long", said Lucas.

"About Brooke Lucas, I think you are wrong about the Chris thing", said Nathan.

He was meaning to talk to Lucas about this. It was bothering him. Mark got up leaving the room when he heard Corina call him. Nathan told Lucas what he thought.

"She was drugged man", said Lucas sighing.

"So was he", said Nathan.

Lucas looked startled at that. Nathan told him about how Chris was acting when he saw him the next day. Lucas sighed.

"This makes no sense, then what happened?", asked Lucas.

"I don't know but something seems and feels funny about this, you know", said Nathan.

"Yeah I know it' been bothering me, I still don't understand everything. I mean she was drugged and he was too, but they wouldn't drug each other. Chris wouldn't drug himself, especially with the date rape drug it makes no sense", said Lucas.

"What I'm wondering is where the drug came from and who gave it to them", said Nathan. Lucas rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know Nate, it's bugging me, I know I have to tell Brooke something but I don't know enough to tell her anything", said Lucas.

"Maybe when we get back we can look around the apartment get some clues or something, I mean it's just too weird, I makes no sense", said Nathan.

"I'm worried Nate", said Lucas.

Nathan nodded his head. Mark walked into the room then.

"Hey you guys alright?", asked Mark.

They nodded their heads but they weren't really okay. About thirty minutes later they were at the party enjoying themselves.

"Want to dance Cheery?", asked Lucas getting up from their place in the corner of the room.

A slow jam was playing.

"Yes Broody, I would love to dance with you", said Brooke taking his hands into hers.

**_By Sheryl Crow "Leaving Las Vegas"_**

**_Life springs eternal  
On a gaudy neon street  
Not that I care at all  
I spent the best part of my losing streak  
In an Army Jeep  
For what I can't recall  
Oh I'm banging on my TV set  
And I check the odds  
And I place my bet  
I pour a drink  
And I pull the blind  
And I wonder what I'll find _**

Brooke wasn't really into the country style songs but she loved this song. It was relaxing and calming. Maybe it was just how Lucas was holding unto her though. His arms were around her waist. There was no space between though bodies. Brooke leaned her head against his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nathan was dancing with Haley as well. He could hear her singing softly in his ears following the lyrics.

"Nathan I decided what I want to do I mean for my future", said Haley smiling.

Nathan looked at her.

"I want to be a producer, I mean I could be great at it you know. I know how to make music, and well, I get best of both worlds. I get to make music as well as be with you", said Haley smiling.

"Are you sure Haley? I know how much you love singing", said Nathan.

Haley nodded her head.

"I love singing but nothing compares to the love I have for you, plus as a producer and don't have to be traveling a lot and I could be with you when you play basketball", said Haley.

Nathan smiled.

"You think I will make it to the NBA?", asked Nathan.

Haley looked at him directly in the eye.

"Yes", said Haley with no doubt no hesitation.

Nathan looked at her and kissed her softly. She believed in him and that was enough for him.

**_Chorus  
I'm Leaving Las Vegas  
Lights so bright  
Palm sweat, blackjack  
On a Saturday night  
Leaving Las Vegas  
Leaving for good, for good  
I'm leaving for good  
I'm leaving for good_**

**_Used to be I could drive up to  
Barstow for the night  
Find some crossroad trucker  
To demonstrate his might  
But these days it seems  
Nowhere is far enough away  
So I'm leaving Las Vegas today_**

**_Chorus_**

Brooke looked up and Lucas and smiled.

" I love you Broody, so much", whispered Brooke.

Lucas pulled her closer.

"I love you too Cheery", said Lucas.

"So are you applying for Duke?", asked Lucas.

"Yes, I love their cheerleading squad plus I get to design clothes here, they have a department for that here", said Brooke.

"What about you, I know you impressed the coach with your skills Broody", said Brooke.

"Well maybe", said Lucas smiling.

"I love this song", whispered Brooke closing her eyes and listening to Sheryl Crow's voice cooing into her ears.

**_I'm standing in the middle of the desert  
Waiting for my ship to come in  
But now no joker, no jack, no king  
Can take this loser hand  
And make it win_**

**_Chorus_**

**_I quit my job as a dancer  
At the Lido Des Girls  
Dealing blackjack until one or two  
Such a muddy line between  
The things you want  
And the things you have to do_**

Peyton was sitting in the corner looking at her friends. They were so happy. It was times like these that she missed Jake the most. Corina sat down next to her.

"So Peyton", said Corina smiling.

Peyton smiled back at the girl.

"Where is the love of your life?", asked Corina.

Lucas had told her about Jake and her mind was working over time already. Peyton looked sad by the comment.

"He is not with me", said Peyton.

Corina nodded her head.

"He will always be with you", said Corina hugging the girl before getting up and leaving.

Peyton looked at the retreating girl completely confused. Peyton turned her attention back to her friends but Corina's comment was still fresh in her mind.

**_Chorus_**

**_I'm leaving Las Vegas  
And I won't be back  
No I won't be back  
Not this time_**

**_"_**Well if it isn't Duke's sweetheart", said a girl walking up to Corina that was now sitting at the table with everyone present.

Corina looked up at the sneering girl and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Michelle", said Corina.

She had enough of this girl.

"Well why don't you introduce me to your friends", said Michelle sneering.

"Well if I did that that would mean that I want them to know you or that we were friends and we are not", said Corina.

Corina shook her head at this girl that obviously was trying to start a fight. Brooke looked at her and also shook her head. God where there girls like these everywhere they went. Michelle obviously did not like being ignored thought because she took it upon her self to spill a drink on Corina on purpose of course. Corina looked up and said nothing. Mark could feel her anger though.

"Oops sorry", said Michelle smiling.

Corina said nothing but reached over for napkins to clean herself off. Haley looked at her friend and was surprised her calmness. Corina usually did not step down form her good fight. Brooke got up ready to beef with the girl. Corina gave her a signal not to do anything though. Lucas looked at Corina and just saw a calm expression on her face. Lucas looked confused for about a minute before he saw Corina's fist connect with Michelle's face hard. Corina hit her so hard that the girl hit the floor falling backwards. By that time everyone was standing around. Michelle looked up at her.

"Oopps sorry", said Corina smiling.

She sat back down cleaned off her shirt as best as possible before grabbing her cup of soda and taking a sip. Everyone was just staring at her in shock.

"Told you she beat you up Nathan", said Brooke smirking.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "She did not", said Nathan.

They reached home about 3 in the morning.

"Well I'm tired", said Mark.

"I hope not to tired", said Corina smirking.

Mark lifted his eyebrows lifting her up and dragging her to the room.

"Ewwwwwwwww", said Lucas shuddering.

A minute later Corina walked into the living room.

"Enjoy", said Corina throwing them a box.

Lucas looked at the box that he caught.

"Condoms", said Lucas.

Peyton sighed and pulled out the couch to sleep. Brooke took it form his hand dumping out the contents. She counted off each condom then put the rest that she didn't want in the box.

"Here", said Brooke handing Nathan the box of condoms.

Haley blushed at that.

"Come Broody, time to have sex", said Brooke smiling and pulling him into the guest room.

Haley shrugged her shoulders while Nathan stared at the box. Haley grabbed his hands pulling him into the room. He looked surprised but smiled.

Dan once more sat in his chair. It had become a routine for him. He was the mayor of Tree Hill. You would think that he would satisfied but he wasn't. He had to pretend though. Deb had not come home at all. He knew Nathan left for the weekend. He knew that Nathan went with Lucas because they were noticeably absent from Tree Hill. He knew that Nathan would never move in with him again. He could fight but he didn't feel like it. He had done enough damage already. When Nathan and Lucas found out what he did to those girls, the hate for him would increase of that he was sure. Was it wrong for him to resent his sons. Because he did. They had the potential that he did and he resented them because most likely both of them would succeed in a way that he wouldn't. He reached over once more opening the drawer to look at the pictures that he had of his boys. He examined those pictures but he still didn't feel what they felt, happiness. He always felt that happiness were for the weak. But when he sat down with his bottle of brandy he knew that he was a fool but Dan Scott would never admit his mistakes, never. He looked straight ahead. He knew what would happen when the boys got into town. He knew and he felt guilt but Dan Scott the public figure would never show his guilt. No he would not. His guilt would only be here. IN this room sipping his brandy. One tear feel down his hard face once more as his vision blurred. He looked at the picture of his sons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** It has been brought to my attention that for some reason I'm not keeping the characters in character or something. So I went back looked at Season 1 and tried again for this chapter. I don't know what to do about it. I mean the majority of you guys like it but two people have commented saying that I'm not keep the real Lucas and Brooke alive. Humm anyway I'm going to take a shot again. If it is not what you guys like about Lucas and Brooke. I'll stop writing the fiction. I don't want to mess with the characters if I'm doing such a bad job. Anyway here is Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6

"Broody", whispered Brooke smiling as she pulled him into the room.

Lucas looked at her and smiled. She has got to be the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on. What was he thinking messing his relationship up with her. He cheated on her. What was he thinking. And with her best friend. He was lucky she forgave him.

"Broody what's with the deep thinking, we are supposed to be having fun", said Brooke breaking into his thoughts.

Lucas looked up to see her standing directly in front of him. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nothing Cheery, just thinking about us", said Lucas kissing her softly making her giggle.

"Oh I like thinking about us too", said Brooke smiling at him.

Lucas reached over pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. She could hearing him moaning softly and she loved it. She loved that she could make Lucas feel that way. She was happy that she was his first. Because it meant that she would always be in his memory. Brooke looked at him pulling away. Lucas gave her a confused looked.

"I love you Luke so much", said Brooke.

Tears came to her eyes and she batted them away trying not to cry in front of him. Tears slid from her eyelids slowly though. She didn't know it did until Lucas reached over and wiped her cheeks gently before kissing each tear on her face.

"Don't cry Cheery", whispered Lucas.

Brooke nodded her head before putting a smile on her face. Lucas pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead making her sigh.

"Now let's have sex", said Brooke.

Lucas shook his head and laughed. His cheery was certainly one of a kind. Lucas bent down lifting her off of the ground and walked her towards the bed. He gently put her down on the down comforter and got on top of her. She looked at him with her bright eyes and smiled before kissing him gently.

"Make love to me Broody", said Brooke smiling.

"I would love to" whispered Lucas.

He removed her clothing making her lay before him clad only in a small thong and bra set.

"God Brooke" whispered Lucas taking in all that was before him.

Brooke giggled.

"Nice huh?", asked Brooke smiling at his dilated eyes.

She loved how he looked at her. It wasn't exactly only lust no Lucas Scott looked at her with love also. He loved her. She knew it.

"You love me?", asked Brooke but it came out sounding more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes Brooke, I love you so much", whispered Lucas looking into her brown eyes.

He kissed each eyelid. He kissed her neck and dragged his mouth across her bra clad breasts and smooth flat stomach.

"I love everything about you Brooke Davis, everything", whispered Lucas.

Brooke smiled pulling him up and attaching her lips to his. She gently made love to his mouth. He sighed. Brooke loving kissing Lucas. It was the most enjoyable things she every done with him well besides sex. Lucas reached under her detaching her bra snaps.

"Oh Broody you got better at that", said Brooke giggling.

Lucas just grinned at her.

"Ready Pretty girl", whispered Lucas.

Brooke nodded her head. He removed her throng and entered her slowly. She arched her back and moaned softly. Lucas bent down taking her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. She gasped at that.

"Love you", whispered Brooke closing her eyes.

Lucas smiled against her chest. He thrust in and out slowly and gently driving Brooke out of her mind.

"Luke", moaned Brooke clutching his sweat drenched back.

"Oh god", whispered Lucas against her neck.

He licked her neck gently and slowed down his thrusting. Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to go deeper into her body. Lucas's eyes closed at the pleasurable sensation. God it was like coming home to him. He wanted to worship her. He loved her so much.

"Lucas", cried out Brooke.

His name became a mantra on her lips. She said it over and over. It was driving Lucas completely out of his mind. Her nails scrapped his back but it was on such a high that he didn't even notice it. She wanted him closer. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. She felt him moving in and out of her body and she shuddered at the sensation. It was everything she loved and he was everything she craved.

"Oh Lucas", whispered Brooke with her back arched making him dive deeper into her waiting heat.

Lucas growled placing his hands under her butt thrusting harder into her body. The new angle made Brooke buck and moaned. Her eyes were tightly shut but she only opened them when she heard Lucas growl in her ear.

"Baby look at me, look at me make love to you", growled Lucas.

Brooke opened her eyes and connected with his eyes. She got lost on those eyes.

"I love you", whispered Lucas.

Brooke contracted and shuddered. He made her cum on those three little words.

"Lucas", screamed Brooke holding his body bucking harder.

He felt himself let go and shuddered and fell onto her wet body.

"Oh God, oh god", said Lucas over and over again.

"Hmmmmm baby my name is not God", said Brooke giggling.

Lucas looked up and shook his head at her. He kissed her gently making her moan.

"Love you Cheery", whispered Lucas falling asleep on her breasts.

Brooke lay awake for a while looking at Lucas sleep. She ran her fingers through his hair looking at him. She loved to watch him. It was insane but she loved to watch him. He was so beautiful to her.

"I love you too Lucas", whispered Brooke kissing the top of his head and closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Next Day……………….

"Cheery" whispered Lucas kissing her forehead.

He stroked her cheeks gently. Brooke swatted his hand away trying to go back to sleep.

"Cheery wake up", whispered Lucas.

But Brooke once again swatted his head away.

"Lu- cus", said Brooke dragging out his name.

"Let me sleep", said Brooke still not opening her eyes.

"Oh baby we have to get going, we going back home today. Corina made breakfast for us, come on Cheery rise and shine", said Lucas.

Brooke opened her eyes groaning.

"I'm so tired baby", said Brooke batting her eyes and pouting.

Lucas shook his head laughing.

"Not going to work, we have to get a move on, it's already noon", said Lucas sitting next to her on the bed gently stroking her face.

Brooke sighed turning her face into his hands.

"Come Cheery", said Lucas reaching over and picking her up.

"Lucas let me sleep", groaned Brooke.

"Later now it's time for you to take a bath", said Lucas setting her down on he toilet bowl while he adjusted the temperature for her.

Brooke pouted but Lucas paid her no mind.

"Come on Cheery", said Lucas.

Brooke lifted her head to look at him. She sighed before walking towards him. She had a little smile on her face.

"Join me?", asked Brooke kissing him before brushing past him.

Lucas smirked before removing his clothing. All anyone could here for the next 15 minutes for giggling and groaning.

"Ahh they are at it again", said Haley looking disgusted as she sipped her coffee.

"Ahh you are one to talk missy", said Corina.

"What do you mean by that?", asked Haley glaring at Corina.

"Umm last night I thought I was in church or something and God's name was Nathan because all I heard last night was Oh Nathan, Oh Nathan oh God", said Corina sighing dramatically.

Haley blushed. Nathan looked down at his plate of food while Peyton, Mark and Corina laughed at them.

"Shut up like you was any better", said Haley trying not to flush but was having a hard time.

Nathan just sipped his coffee and smirked.

"Nathan", said Haley smacking his arm when she saw him smiling.

"What", said Nathan feigning innocence.

He returned to his breakfast but he was still smirking. It didn't matter to him if the whole world knew about him making love to his wife. Making love to Haley was always a highlight. She was so responsive to his touch. He loved the fact that he was the only one that has ever touched her like. He loved that she was his wife and he was her husband. He loved making love to her he loved talking to her. He missed that so much the last half of the year. He was confident though now that they could make it work. He didn't know how he knew but he knew that they would make it work now. He was going to fight as hard as he could and not let anyone Dan, his mother, that idiot Chris get in the way of being with his wife. She was everything to him and he would make sure that everyone knew that she was his and only his. Nathan reached over and hugged Haley kissing her neck softly.

"Love you", whispered Nathan into her ear.

She turned her eyes on him and almost gasped at his look. He was so serious.

"I love you too", whispered Haley smiling.

"Ahh the other half of the chorus has arrived", said Peyton rolling her eyes. She smiled though.

She was happy for her friends. She missed Jake and Jenny so much. Corina looked at Peyton and smirked. Christmas she reminded herself.

"Alright you guys be safe", said Corina hugging all the girls.

She walked up to Lucas giving him a hug.

"Don't let her go", whispered Corina smiling.

Lucas smiled too.

"I won't", answered Lucas.

"Well Nathan Scott, you have turned out alright, now I don't have to beat you up anymore", said Corina smirking.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"You did not beat me up", said Nathan reaching over to hug her.

"Take care of my Haley over there, she is good people you know", said Corina looking at her.

Nathan nodded his head before letting her go.

"Ohhhhh Mark get my rollerblades time to do some X games stuff", said Corina jumping up and down.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"But you don't know how to rollarblade", said Mark.

"And your point is", said Corina looking at him.

"Bye guys, maybe we will take a trip down there to see you guys in the Championship game", said Mark shaking both Nathan and Lucas's hands.

"What if we don't make it", said Lucas.

"You will", said Corina that was now putting on her rollar blades.

She got up only to fall back on her ass. Mark shook his head. His girl was crazy.

"Don't let her break anything", said Lucas wincing when he saw Corina rolling towards them trying to keep her balance.

Mark shook his head.

"Bye guys", yelled Corina before falling again.

Lucas and Nathan both winced at that.

"I'm okay", said Corina that was laying flat on her back on the floor.

"Yeah", said Lucas looking at her.

Corina would never change. They got back in the car and drove back to Tree Hill not knowing what was awaiting them there.

Dan once again sat in his den sipping his fine brandy. Today he went into Karen's Café and harassed her. It has become a daily requirement of his. He didn't understand his sick fascination with it. He loved to bother her. Maybe it was because of how he still felt about her. It was insane and no one knew he still loved her craved her. It was insane but she was the first woman he ever slept with. Everyone thought he was the big man on campus but he only slept with two people in his entire life. He was loyal to Deb. God knows why she sure wasn't to him. Karen had been loyal to him. God he was sick why was he thinking about her now. Why was he thinking about how would it have been like if he chose Karen instead of deb. Would Lucas be the man he was today. Dan hated to admit it but Lucas had always been the better man. It's stupid that he actually said that to Lucas. His son saved his life and all he could say was that a better man wouldn't. He didn't understand that boy sometimes though. Why save his life if he was out to ruin it in the first place. Dan took another sip. He knew they were coming back home today. He knew it would going to be interesting to say the least.

Lucas saw the sign.

"Welcome to Tree Hill".

Lucas shook Brooke that was sleeping on him.

"Baby we are home", whispered Lucas before kissing her forehead.

Brooke mumbled in her sleep not waking up. Lucas stared at the sign. He looked at Nathan that was driving and sighed.

"Tree Hill, home of the drama", said Lucas sighing.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay on this. I had surgery done and because of that and the recovery process it takes so long. So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. After this Chapter and the next I'm going to speed up the story into the future. Anyway hope you enjoy. Pece

Chapter 7

Lucas dragged Brooke's heavy suit case into her and Haley's apartment.

"Dag Cheery why do you have all this stuff, we were only gone for three days", said Lucas grunting while pulling her suitcase into their living room.

"I need all my accessories", said Brooke grinning at him.

Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed. Nathan smirked form his position on the coach.

"I hate you little brother", said Lucas glaring.

Right now Haley was cooking him dinner while he watched TV.

"Ahh you know you love me", said Nathan smirking.

Lucas plopped down next to Nathan and stole the remote from him.

"Hey", said Nathan grabbing the remote back.

"Little Brother unhand the remote", said Lucas lunging for the remote.

They began wrestling on the coach while Haley and Brooke sipping on their soda looking at them.

"So should we break it up?", asked Haley.

" Nah, it's good to see them having fun together", said Brooke smiling.

"But they are messing up our living room", said Haley.

"Oh yeah, yo Scott Boys stopping messing with my living room", said Brooke walking towards them and grabbing the remote.

"Brooke", sighed Lucas.

"I'm not joking, I love that coach", said Brooke sitting down on his lap.

Haley walked to them and sat on Nathan's lap.

"So what are we doing for Christmas?", asked Haley snuggling against Nathan.

"Umm maybe we can do that secret Santa Claus thing", suggested Lucas.

"No I want many gifts Lucas", pouted Brooke.

"I thought you like that mystery solving stuff", said Nathan kissing his wife's neck making her giggle and making Lucas groan in disgust.

"Eww, best-friend and brother in the room", said Lucas looking at the couple.

"So! Like you and Brooke are not a little freaky or shall I say kinky", said Haley.

"Eww kinky and my brother should not go in the same sentence", said Nathan shuddering.

"Alright enough of the talk about me and Lucas's excellent sex life", said Brooke making Haley and Nathan make ewww faces and Lucas blush.

"Go play basketball", said Brooke kissing Lucas softly.

"Come little brother, knowing these girls they would want us to go shopping with them or something", said Lucas getting up and placing Brooke on the coach.

"Yeah let's call Peyton, she seemed a little down during the trip", said Haley.

Brooke nodded her head going to their room to call Peyton.

"Baby, I'll talk to you later", said Nathan kissing Haley before following Lucas out.

"River Court?", suggested Lucas.

Nathan nodded his head. They walked towards the River Court.

"Nate I need to talk to you about something", said Lucas.

Nathan nodded his head and sat down on the bench.

"It's about the fire at Dan's dealership", said Lucas.

"What about it?", asked Nathan looking at Lucas.

Lucas took a deep breath. He told Nathan everything down to the fact that Deb was actually the one the tried to kill Dan.

"I told her to leave, I didn't want her to leave you or nothing like that but if Dan ever found out, she needed to be free", said Lucas.

Nathan looked at Lucas and closed his eyes.

"Nathan", said Lucas.

He placed his hands on Nathan's back. Nathan looked down at his hands trying to comprehend what his brother told him.

"Is she going to come back?", asked Nathan in a little boy's voice.

Lucas sighed and said, "I don't know Nate, but she can't be here, not now, when we graduate you can go to her then, she loves you", said Lucas.

"She left me again, to deal with him by myself", yelled Nathan getting up from the bench.

"How could she do that?", asked Nathan looking at the basketball hoop.

Lucas walked up behind him.

"She wanted to be free, she wanted you to be free", said Lucas.

Nathan looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you save him Luke?", asked Nathan.

Lucas looked down at his hands. Lucas sighed.

"I don't know, want me to tell you something. Some days I wake up and I hate him so much. I hate the fact that he left me and mom to fend for ourselves. I hate the fact that he would ignore me for the better part of me life. I hate the fact that he didn't think I was worth being with. Then there are days that I just wish that he would just love me. That he would be my dad just once", said Lucas looking at Nathan.

Nathan sighed and sat down next to him.

"I wish he wasn't my dad some days. I wished that he would treat me like a son rather than a way to keep his basketball dreams alive. I wish that he would be a dad. One that plays basketball with you just to play not because it was some competition. I love ball Lucas, I really do but sometimes I hate it because of him", said Nathan.

"You know what I fear the most", said Lucas.

"Letting your baby brother whup your ass in basketball, oopps did that already", said Nathan smirking.

"Ha Ha very funny, no seriously, I fear turning out like him", said Lucas.

"I guess me and you are very similar, because that is my biggest fear. I see it sometimes, I'm so much like sometimes. I'm scared that I'm going to hurt Haley because of it", said Nathan. Lucas nodded his head. "I'm scared of that too. I'm scared of hurting Brooke. Man last year me and Brooke we had a scare, a pregnancy scare", said Lucas looking down.

Nathan gasped at that.

"Yeah I hate to say it I didn't handle it very well. Man I was scared out my mind. God I wasn't ready for a baby. Plus me and Brooke were in a bad place then. But you know what happened?", asked Lucas.

"It was this event that made me not regret Dan not being part of me life", said Lucas.

Nathan looked at him.

"You were right when we were playing that game for me to be on the Ravens, remember right here you said he never mention me once, you were right. He didn't even want me. He told me himself. He told my mother to abort me", said Lucas.

"Lucas", sighed Nathan.

"I was a jerk back then, I was mean and God I let him get to me", said Nathan.

"I was trying to hurt you, I was wrong", said Nathan.

"No I know that, I know Nate it's not that. It's not about me and you. It's about me and him", said Lucas taking the basketball he brought.

"This game connects us three you know that. Even Keith doesn't play, we inherit this from him. And for as long as I remember it he has tried to ruin our love for it. We can't let that happen. This is the only thing I know that he can't control. We love this game Nate and he can't take that away", said Lucas looking at Nathan.

"Do you think we can do this. Lucas I'm not as strong as you. Haley is what makes me strong. She was who got me away from him", said Nathan.

"No you got him away for you. It was always you. If you ever feel like you can't you know me, Hales, Brooke, and Peyton are here for you", said Lucas.

"Come one let's play", said Nathan grabbing the basketball from Lucas.

They played well into the night.

"Hey Scott", said Brooke walking up to them with Haley and Peyton following behind them.

Lucas smiled at him while giving her a soft kiss.

"Cheery finish shopping?", asked Lucas.

She nodded her head. Haley gave Nathan a kiss before hugging him tightly.

"Missed you", whispered Haley smiling.

Nathan gave her a quick kiss before walking to the bench.

"Christmas is here soon", said Peyton sitting next to Nathan.

"Yeah, what should we do?", asked Haley.

"Enjoy it, we are in a good place now, so I think no drama just quiet time, you guys can stay over at my house", suggested Nathan.

They nodded their heads.

"Just as long as your dad is not there", said Haley gnawing at her lower lip.

Nathan kissed her forehead. It was no secret that Mr. Scott hates her.

"He won't be there", said Nathan.

Haley nodded her head. She wanted to be with Nathan so badly but she would wait for him. He needed time to trust her, them, again so she would be patient. She knew that Mr. Scott, Dan didn't want them together. Haley wondered where Nathan actually put the annulment papers. She was scared about what he would do with them. Even though she didn't sign them with her name, she was scared that he would want an annulment, that Dan would say something and she would lose him. She kept her fears to herself but sometimes she wished she could tell him how she felt.

"Haley?", asked Nathan looking at her bringing her out of her trance.

"You okay?", asked Nathan looking at his wife.

Haley nodded her head giving him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to push her. He kissed her on top of the head.

"I love you", whispered Nathan into her ear.

Haley smiled for real this time.

"I love you too", said Haley smiling.

"Lucas", yelled Brooke.

They looked up and but out laughing as Lucas had Brooke thrown over his shoulders running up and down the basketball court.

"I can play", said Brooke pouting when he set her down.

Lucas rolled his eyes giving her the ball. She shocked him when she gave an easy jump shot.

"Ha you show them Brooke", said Peyton.

"You aint the only one with skills Broody", said Brooke smirking.

Lucas shook his head.

"Oh Cheery trying to show me up aint yah", said Lucas kissing her on the nose making her giggle.

"Well yeah", said Brooke.

She let out a scream when he reached over and started tickling her. They rest of them laughed at them. They were silly sometimes.

**Christmas Day Nathan's Home……………….. **

"Presents", yelled Brooke running down the stairs dragging a half asleep Lucas with her.

"Brooke it's like 7 in the morning", said Lucas.

"Presents", giggled Brooke and kissed Lucas on the mouth before running to the tree that she and Haley had set up for the boys.

All of has happened since they had gotten back. Keith came back and no Karen and him were giving it a shot. Lucas was really happy for his mother and Keith. Keith and him but their differences aside and actually he, Keith, and Nathan have been hanging out a lot lately.

Flashback…………

"Go long", said Keith throwing the football to Nathan.

When he almost fell on the ground, Lucas bust out laughing.

"Sue me football is not my game, I'm basketball man", said Nathan wiping his jeans.

"Yeah right", said Lucas still laughing.

"I could beat you up you know", said Nathan glaring at Lucas.

"I'm offended, Keith you hear him, he is threatening to beat me up", said Lucas pouting.

"Yeah that pouting look doesn't work on me, maybe Brooke not me", said Keith laughing with them.

They all sat down on the edge of the sidewalk sipping water and enjoying their time. They never even notice they were being watched by one Dan Scott.

End Flashback………….

"Brooke it's too early", complained Peyton rubbing sleep from her eyes as she took a seat on the coach in the living room where Brooke was excitedly looking at the many gifts under the huge tree that they had put up.

Haley and Nathan came in then and sat down next to Peyton. The phone rang then.

"Hello", said Nathan yawning.

"Nathan?", said the voice.

"Mom?", said Nathan into the phone.

Haley gave him a smile before pointing to the other room telling him that he needed to speak to her in private. Everyone sat around the room for a good twenty minutes before Nathan came in. Lucas gave him a look which Nathan just nodded his head in response.

"Open Present time", said Haley making Brooke squeal in excitement.

The phone rang again.

"These people are trying to take from my present time", pouted Brooke.

Lucas kissed her gently before picking up the phone.

"Oh Hey Corina", said Lucas smiling.

"What?", asked Lucas.

He looked confused for a bit before handing the phone to Peyton. She looked confused before taking the phone.

"Hey girl", said Corina into the phone.

"Hey Corina what's up?", asked Peyton.

"Well I have sent you a Christmas gift", said Corina.

"Gift, alright", said Peyton looking confused.

"Yeah now go to the door", said Corina giggling.

"Why do I have to go to the door?", asked Peyton.

"For your present, Peyton, come on chop chop", said Corina laughing into the phone.

"Alright Alright", said Peyton.

Everyone got up following Peyton.

"Now open the door", said Corina.

Peyton rolled her eyes before turning the knob.

"Surprise", yelled Corina into her ear.

Peyton was shocked. Her mouth hanging open.

"Hey Peyton, I'm back", said Jake looking at a stunned Peyton as he held baby Jenny in his arms.

"Peyton move you ass and hug the boy", yelled Corina into the phone.

This shocked Peyton out of her trance. She ran towards them.

"Jake", whispered Peyton with tears slipping down her face.

"Jenny", smiled Peyton kissing the girl on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Peyton", said Jake smiling at her.

Jake looked up to see Brooke and Lucas embracing each other and Haley holding Nathan's hands, all four people smiling at him. He walked into the house to get their Christmas celebration underway.

"Presents", yelled Brooke when Jake shut the door.

Dan stared at his reflection in the mirror in his bedroom. He sighed and sat down on his bed. He looked around. Here is was Christmas Day and he was alone. It wasn't shocking really, who would want to be around him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up when he heard the door bell ring. He sighed and got up to open the door. Who he saw at the other end shocked him.

"Dad", said Nathan and Lucas standing there.

Dan's eyes looked at both his boys.

"What are you doing here?", asked Dan.

"We need to talk", said Lucas.

Dan looked at him before nodding his head. He opened the door wider and walked inside.

"Well come on I don't have all day", said Dan.

Nathan walked in followed in by Lucas. Lucas turned around and shut the door but not before taking a deep breath for what he knew would be a hard conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Do you think they will be okay?", asked Haley laying down on Nathan's bed with Peyton and Brooke.

"I hope so", said Jake from the floor of the bedroom.

It had actually been Jake that suggested that they go over there. It was time to talk to their father. Dan Scott go easily pass off as the devil himself but he was their dad. Jake kissed Jenny on the forehead cuddling her closer. He couldn't imagine hating his daughter or even treating him like Dan Scott treat his sons.

"So tell us how Corina got you here", said Brooke smiling.

Peyton got off the bed and walked towards Jake and sat next to him grabbing his hands.

"Well Corina called me, I didn't know who she was, but she somehow knew me, anyway she told me that she had hired a PI to run checks on Nikki, it seems that Nikki was dealing drugs, with my daughter in the car", said Jake gritting his teeth.

"Corina basically had enough prove and had the PI submit the evidence to the police. Anyway they caught Nikki and Jenny actually living in this one bed room shack, god my daughter was living in that place", said Jake swallowing.

"So anyway, she is in Nebraska awaiting trial and because of her taking Jenny without permission, she added felony Kidnapping to the charges as well. Corina got me a good lawyer to fight for full custody of Jenny, hopefully by this time next month I will have that", said Jake.

"Oh that's great Jake", said Peyton smiling and kissing Jenny's forehead making her giggle.

Brooke smiled at her friend. Jake was what she needed. There was one more thing on the agenda though. Corina called Brooke to talk about Peyton's biological mother. Corina apparently had found her and she was waiting until Brooke gave her the okay if Peyton would be alright with meeting her once more. Brooke was nervous about it because she knew how Peyton was. She hoped that she would meet her mother though at least for some closure. Haley was sound asleep on Nathan's bed.

"Haley get your ass up", said Brooke smirking as Haley cuddled deeper into Nathan's pillow sighing his name.

Haley was helpless sometimes. She would sigh Nathan's name all the time in her sleep. Nathan, Brooke bet loved that little fact. Brooke looked around the room. Everyone was happy she hoped her broody was alright with Dan the crazy man.

"I hope they are okay", said Brooke out loud.

"Dad", yelled Nathan.

Lucas sat down on the coach and said nothing as he watched Nathan and Dan go at it for the past twenty minutes. Dan Scott of course put his foot in his mother and decided to rag on Haley once more. Lucas sighed again.

"Can we not do this", said Lucas pulling Nathan away from Dan.

Dan smirked at his oldest sons. Lucas glared back.

"Well if it aint Judas, the betrayer", said Dan. Lucas shook his head in disgust.

"At least I'm not a dead beat dad", answered Lucas rolling his eyes and getting tired of these games.

Lucas saw a flicker of something in Dan's eyes but it was gone before he could blink.

"Why are you both here?", asked Dan sitting down.

"We came here just to ask some questions", said Nathan taking a seat next to Lucas.

"What questions would you ask me about", asked Dan smirking.

"Do you know what this is?", asked Lucas taking out two white pills.

Dan looked at the pills but said nothing.

"Well do you?", asked Lucas.

"Why don't we cut to the chase boys, what is it do you really want to know?", asked Dan sitting back.

He knew this would crush his boys. He wanted to feel sorry, he did but he just resented them so much.

"Did you drug my girlfriend?", asked Lucas point blank.

Nathan looked up at Lucas shocked. Where did that question come from. Dan looked at Lucas in the eye.

"So what if I did?", asked Dan smirking.

Lucas never felt so much rage in his life that he lunged at Dan. Nathan saw it coming and held Lucas back.

"You fucking bastard, why would do that, why?", yelled Lucas trying to force his way towards the Dan's neck.

Nathan held him back as hard as he could.

"Did you think I would let you get away with that betrayal Lucas", asked Dan sitting calmly in his chair.

"He could have raped her, did you drug them both", yelled Lucas.

"I did what I had to do", said Dan.

Lucas stopped struggling then and looked at Dan.

"Did you do that to Haley?", asked Lucas.

Nathan looked at his father.

"NO I never drugged her but I did pay Chris to seduce her with dreams of music stardom, then the boy started having a weak spot for your whore wife and you and backed out of the deal. He needed to be dealt with so I did. I drugged both he and Chris and I knew you would go over to her house and see them", said Dan looking at Lucas.

What he saw shocked him really. The utter devastation on Lucas's face as well as the disgust on Nathan's actually made him cringe inside.

Lucas looked at Nathan and whispered, "Let's go".

Nathan nodded his head wrapped his arms around Lucas's shoulders walking towards the door. Lucas looked back to see Dan staring at him.

"All I wanted was for you to be my dad", said Lucas he felt tears come to his eyes but he would not cry in front of Dan Scott he would not give that man the honor.

Nathan looked at his dad and just shook his head. He walked Lucas out of the door and closed the door to Dan's home. Dan sat in his chair and did not move a muscle. He kept hearing Lucas's words running through his head.

"All I wanted was for you to be my dad".

Dan looked down at his hands. He knew that he lost both his sons today.

Dan did something he hadn't done in a long time he bowed his head and cried. Sobs raked his body and he just couldn't stop.

"How am I going to tell her the reason that anything happened with Chris was because Dan hates me, so he wanted me to suffer and the only way to do that is to do what he did", asked Lucas as Nathan drove towards his home.

"I don't know Lucas I don't know", said Nathan shaking his head.

What Dan admitted shook him as well. He knew he had to talk to Haley. It was time that they talked everything out so there could be no secrets between them.

"How was it?", asked Brooke as she ran out towards the car.

When she saw Lucas's face she had her answer.

"Brooke we need to talk", said Lucas.

Brooke looked at him and saw his serious expression. It concerned her how Lucas was acting. Lucas pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Come let's go inside and talk alright", said Lucas.

Brooke nodded her head but said nothing. She was scared of this conversation. She was scared what he would tell her, she had a feeling that it was bad. Haley rushed out to meet Nathan. She also saw the look on Lucas's face.

"Nathan?", asked Haley.

"We need to talk", said Nathan taking her hands into his and walking towards the house.

Haley nodded her head casting him a worried look. He just kissed her forehead.

"No", yelled Brooke.

She ran out of the room. Lucas ran after her. They saw the tears in her eyes.

"Brooke I'm so sorry, it's my fault if I didn't go up against him this would have never happened, I'm so sorry", whispered Lucas hugging and crying into her shoulders.

Brooke pulled back and Lucas looked at her worried.

"It's not your fault Lucas, it's Dan's. God why would he do that to me?", asked Brooke hugging Lucas.

Lucas hugged her tightly kissing her hair.

"Because he hates me", chocked out Lucas.

Brooke sighed and hugged him.

"Why?", asked Haley looking at Nathan as they both sat on his bed.

"I don't know Hales, I really don't, god why would he do this?", asked Nathan.

Haley reached over and hugged him tightly.

"I can't wait to leave this place Nate, we need to get away from this man, all of us", said Haley.

Nathan nodded his head and pulled her down to lay on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and nodded his agreement.

"Alright this is game three, we lost the first two games but I believe we can win this one", said Whitey looking at his players.

He knew that they would win this game mainly because Nathan and Lucas we on good terms. He knew something had happened between them and he was just glad that they seemed to be working out their differences. Nathan and Lucas walked over to the cheerleaders and kissed Haley and Brooke respectively.

"God luck Broody", said Brooke smiling at him.

They talked about everything and even though Brooke still was worried she made an effort. Lucas she knew would protect her and that made her feel safe, especially when she ran into Dan Scott himself the other day. She had to swallow down the bile when she saw him. Lucas was there with her and he just held onto her hands and walked away from the man. Brooke knew how Lucas felt. She knew it was killing him. She knew that he was blaming himself over this when it was not his fault. It was no one's fault but Dan Scott.

"Come one ladies time for the game", said Whitey in his usual gruff manner.

Brooke giggled, Haley blushed and Nathan and Lucas just smirked. Mouth was announcing he game and it was getting exciting. There was one more minute left in the game and the Ravens were down by one. Nathan passes the ball to Lucas and Lucas takes the shot, score Ravens win the game. Lucas smiled and fell to the ground. He looked up to see the man that he fathered him. He felt the pain start in his arm. It spread throughout his chest. He gasped at the pain. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. He felt the world out of focus and everything became blurry. He blinked once then twice.

"Lucas", he heard Nathan yelling his name.

He saw Brooke and Haley running towards him. He looked back up again and saw Dan Scott looking at him. He closed his eyes then. The last words he heard were Brooke's screams.

"Heart attack, 17 year old boy, brought in", said the doctor.

"Shock", said the nurse.

"Clear", yelled the doctor.

"Lucas", cried out Brooke rocking back and forth.

Karen held onto Brooke as tears fell down her face as well. What was happening to her boy. Keith sat down next to the ladies trying to give them comfort. All he kept hearing was Brooke crying out "Lucas".

Nathan looked on with Haley clutching his shirt trembling. His eyes were dry. He said nothing. Peyton was there as well as Jake that had been at the game.

Nathan looked up then and shot out of his seat.

"Get out of here you don't belong here, why are you here?", yelled Nathan.

"Because he is my son", answered Dan looking at Nathan with pain in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Nathan looked at Dan.

"Since when was Lucas your son, when you abandoned him, when you stop paying for his medication for his Hcm, when you drugged his girlfriend, when was he your son?", yelled Nathan staring Dan down.

He felt a hand hold his arm back. He looked at Haley. Her eyes were pleading with him to stay calm.

"Please baby", whispered Haley.

"Stay away from my family", said Nathan walking back with Haley.

Brooke looked up at Dan and walked towards him.

"Hope you are happy, the only thing you have ever given Lucas is what is hurting him right now. You disgust me, why couldn't you be his father? He needed you. Nathan needed you to be his father, not his coach. God what is wrong with you", yelled Brooke hitting him hard on the chest.

She continuously hit him over and over again until she broke down and sobbed. Nathan picked her up and held her close. Peyton looked on at Brooke that had completely broke down in front of them.

"Broody, please come back to me", yelled out Brooke hitting her fists to the floor repeatedly.

"Please Lucas, please please", cried out Brooke.

Brooke closed her eyes and let her sobs control her. She felt helpless and in so much pain. Lucas couldn't leave her she needed him. She needed him more than she knew that she did. Her broody had to be okay. Karen walked up to Brooke taking her into her arms. Karen looked up at Dan and was shocked. She saw tears in his eyes and a flash of pain before he wiped it all away.

"Just go", whispered Karen looking at him.

"Please", whispered Karen once more before returning her attention back to Brooke.

Karen soothed her hair back and cooed her like she was her baby. Brooke whimpered but she started to relax in Karen's embrace. She loved this. Karen was giving her something that her parents never did, affection and love.

"You have to stay strong for my son Brooke Davis, you have to be strong for him, you are his other half and if you are alive then my son will live too", said Karen trying to keep her voice steady.

Jake looked at them sitting in the hospital waiting from. Nathan had his arms wrapped around Haley that was silently crying. Every few minutes Nathan would wipe away the tear that fell down her face. Brooke sat in the middle of Karen and Keith. Karen stroked her hair as Brooke stared blankly ahead. Keith wrapped his arms around Karen's small frame. Karen had been strong until he tilted her chin and made her look at him, that was when she broke down completely. Jake looked at Peyton that was staring in Brooke's direction. He knew that she wanted to help but couldn't. Jake reached over and pulled Peyton into his embrace. She sighed in relief. It was like she was waiting for that. "Please don't leave me", whispered Peyton staring straight into his eyes.

"I won't", whispered Jake.

Peyton nodded her head before closing her eyes.

"Lucas Scott", asked a doctor walking up to the group of people that were in the waiting room.

Everyone rose at that.

"He is okay now and stable. He is a fighter that one. He had a mild heart attack. He seems to be doing okay though and he should make a full recovery", said the doctor smiling.

"Thank You", whispered Brooke looking up at the ceiling.

She had been doing something she never thought she would do, she prayed for Lucas.

"Can we see him?", asked Karen.

"In a little while, he is still under the effects of the drugs and will be a little woozy. So in a little while a nurse will tell you when you can see him", said the doctor.

Everyone nodded and breathed a sigh of relief that Lucas was alright.

Dan Scott stood over Lucas's body. The boy was still asleep. Dan looked at his son. He knew that Lucas wasn't awake so he would say his peace then leave before anyone knew that he was hear.

"Well son, I guess I should say I'm sorry. I am you know. I don't know why I love to hurt you. I could say it's because I could but that's a lie. No I hurt you because I don't know how else to be there in your life. I don't know anything about being a father. At all. With Nathan I ride him hard and don't treat him right, with you I ignored you. But you are my son, and I'm your father. Whether you want it to be true or not. Look Lucas, I know you hate me, but not as much as I hate myself. What I did, who I have become well it's something I can't change. I want to. I want to be your father but I just don't know how. I hope you can forgive me someday. I know I don't deserve it but I hope you do. I love you Lucas, I always have", said Dan looking down at his son.

He brushed his hair away from his forehead and kissed him gently.

"Bye son", whispered Dan before quietly leaving the room. Lucas opened his eyes then.

"Bye dad", whispered Lucas.

He heard every word that Dan Scott said. It was rare to see Dan Scott express any feeling except hatred. Lucas didn't know how he felt about what he heard though.

"Lucas", sighed Brooke coming into the room followed closely by everyone else.

Brooke went and hugged him.

"Broody don't ever do that to me again", whispered Brooke.

Lucas smiled and kissed her hair.

"I won't Cheery, I promise", said Lucas smiling.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you have a lot of explaining to do", said Karen with her hands on her hips.

Keith and Nathan were trying to contain their laughter at Lucas's horrified look. Karen stood there tapping her foot on the ground with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Mom, I can explain", said Lucas wincing at the glare she sent him.

"Start explaining mister", said Karen.

"Ohh she called you mister, you in for it now, Lucas", said Haley giggling.

Lucas just sent her a glare before gulping at his mother's glare.

"So your doctor said it was alright to play?", asked Nathan walking beside Lucas dribbling a basketball.

"Yeah I'm all cleared, I had to beg my mother and I got a lecture from Whitey, trust me it wasn't pretty at all", said Lucas visibly wincing at the yells and Lucas Eugene Scotts he heard all week.

"Good because we need our co-captain", said Nathan.

Lucas rolled his eyes. They were doing great without him. They won every game so far.

"Nate can we talk?", asked Lucas walking him towards the river court.

"Dude we talk too much, they might start mistaking us for Brooke and Haley with the amount of talking we do", said Nathan jokily.

Lucas rolled his eyes before pushing Nathan a little bit.

"Hey, bro quit beating up on the little brother", said Nathan.

Lucas rolled his eyes again.

"you know you hang around Brooke too much, you picked up her rolling eyes bit", said Nathan.

Lucas glared at Nathan than bust out laughing.

"Shut up Haley, like you not picking something up from her, listening to all that depressing music, I still think your wife is nuts that garbage aint music", said Lucas.

"I don't listen to it, she changes the stations in my car, I could tell her a thousand times never change the stations in a man's car, but all she says is "If I see a man I'll follow that rule"", said Nathan mocking Haley.

"She can be a mean one that girl", said Nathan.

He loved her though. Their relationship seemed to be getting better and better.

"What did you want to talk about?", asked Nathan.

Lucas sighed.

"Dan came to see me when I was in the hospital. He said a couple of stuff when he thought I was sleeping", said Lucas.

Nathan looked at Lucas. Lucas started to tell him the whole thing.

"Why do you think he said those things?", asked Lucas.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know man, I know you want him to be your dad Lucas but Dan is just not the type. Look you have Keith and now I have Keith as well, he is all the father we need", said Nathan.

"I know you want him to be that for you, I wish he was that for me too, but I don't see that happening", said Nathan.

Lucas nodded his head.

6 years later……………….

"So Nathan Scott how does it feel to win the NBA championship for the New York Knicks", asked a reporter.

"It's great but I couldn't have done it without my team and of course my brother Lucas Scott", said Nathan smiling.

Lucas was seated next to him smiling.

"The Scott Brothers", said Lucas giving Nathan a pound on the hand.

Cameras flashed all around them. That picture would be in every newspaper in the morning.

"Hales", whispered Nathan walking up behind her. He wrapped his hands around her very expanding belly.

"How is my baby doing today?", asked Nathan kissing her neck making her giggle.

"Which one, me or the one in my belly?", asked Haley turning into his arms to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Both of you", asked Nathan kissing his wife.

"We are fine, I saw you won the game tonight I wish I could have been there but junior here was kicking me all night", said Haley.

Nathan nodded his head.

"I understand, did you talk to Corina?", asked Nathan.

"yeah it's all set, she is taking over the artists when I have this baby, then I should be back to producing in a couple of months", said Haley.

"I don't want you pushing yourself okay baby", whispered Nathan kissing her once more.

"I know, so Mr. Scott since you won the game, I'll let you score tonight", said Haley giggling before running out of the room.

Nathan was quick to follow.

"Brooke Scott, my lovely wife, why weren't you at me game", asked Lucas smiling as he walked in to find Brooke attempting to cook.

Yeah it was a disaster. He loved Brooke but he sure didn't love her cooking.

"Oh Broody you are home too soon", said Brooke wiping her hands on her apron that read kiss the cook.

Lucas smirking before pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply and thoroughly.

"Umm Broody", whispered Brooke before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lucas", whispered Brooke.

Lucas just moaned into her mouth.

"Before we go into the desert part of the evening there is something I need to tell you", said Brooke looking nervous.

Lucas looked at her.

"What is it baby", whispered Lucas brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I know it's soon and we have only been married for two years now", said Brooke rambling.

"Brooke you are rambling what is it baby?", asked Lucas.

"Lucas I didn't mean for this to happen", said Brooke almost crying.

Lucas looked at her.

"You can tell me anything baby, what's wrong?", asked Lucas brushing her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Lucas I'm pregnant, you are going to be a daddy", said Brooke.

Lucas's eyes widen at that.

Dan Scott sat in his study sipping on his brandy and looked at the newspaper headlines. He saw his sons smiling at each other. It read Scott Brothers do it again, Another ring, they are unstoppable. Dan looked at the news paper and sighed. He hadn't spoken to his sons in a long time.

"It's time", said Dan smiling.

He picked up the phone.

"Can I get a plane ticket for New York", said Dan smiling.

The person on the phone took down all his information.

"Well I'll be seeing you soon", said Dan looking at the picture once more and taking one more sip of his brandy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Pregnant?", asked Lucas with his eyes wide open.

Brooke nervously bit on her lower lip trying to understand what he may be feeling. She started to get worried that was until she felt him lift her up from the ground spinning her around like a crazy person.

"Lucas", squealed Brooke holding onto his shirt.

Lucas had the biggest smile on his face. He cupped her face and kissed her with all the passion that he possessed.

"I'm going to be a daddy?", asked Lucas.

"Yes in about 8 months you are going to be a daddy", said Brooke smiling at him.

He looked so amazing. His smile was one of the main things that she adored about him.

"Yes Luke you are going to be a daddy", whispered Brooke before taking his lips.

She nibbled on his lower lips first making him gasp and moaning. He cupped the back of her head making sure that he made love to her mouth.

"Make Love to me", gasped out Brooke.

"With pleasure Mrs. Scott", said Lucas.

He picked her up and carried her up their winding staircases to their bedroom. He slowly undressed her making sure that each part of her body was kissed softly. She arched her back but he continued his slow journey around her body. When he reached her belly he caressed it softly and rubbed his nose on her belly.

"Hi baby, this is your daddy, me and mommy love you so much, love you so much. I'm going to be the best daddy to you. I'm going to love and protect you", whispered Lucas getting emotional.

Brooke Davis Scott was having his baby. Brooke tried to keep her tears at bay but she felt them slipping slowly down the sides of her face at the sweet words that Lucas spoke to her baby. This man was everything to her.

"I love you Brooke, do you understand", asked Lucas finally looking into her tearful eyes.

"I understand Lucas", whispered Brooke before kissing his lips.

He entered her body then making her gasp against his mouth. He slowly pushed in and out of her warm body making it tingle all over. Brooke ran her hands down his back and closed her eyes against the pleasure.

"Baby look at me, look at me making love to you", whispered Lucas into her ears.

When she did look at him the love and desire she displayed almost made him cum hard into her body, but he kept control. Brooke dug her finger nails into his back making him arch more into her body. She wanted him to speed up but Lucas kept his slowly thrust into her body. She was a quivering mess but Lucas did not let up.

"You are having my baby", whispered Lucas looking into her eyes with tears in his.

"Yes I'm having your baby", whispered Brooke.

That made him thrust harder and eventually came into her body. Shortly after Brooke gave into the pleasure that only Lucas could provide her. Lucas moved off her body so he would not crush her and wrapped his arms around her belly. He ran his fingers along her flat belly and couldn't help feel awed by what Brooke had told him.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?", asked Brooke shifting her body around to look at him.

"You are going to be a great mom, you are caring, kind, fun to be with and you make me the happiest man on Earth just because you are you", whispered Lucas kissing her forehead.

Brooke sighed in his arms but couldn't help but worry about her appending motherhood. Would she be good enough, will she hate her kids like her parents hated her? She knew that she would be there for her kid though. As a fashion designer she could work from home. NYC was the ideal place for her job. She loved it and was shocked that she became so famous. She would sometimes have to go to Paris but she only did that when Lucas was home for the season. It was like fate or something that her and Lucas got stuck in the same place. NY was the best place for fashion and Lucas played for the NY Knicks it was like it was meant to be.

She looked at Lucas that had fallen asleep and knew that even though she had doubts she never had any doubts about how great of a father Lucas would be. Even though Dan was awful, Keith was an awesome father to Lucas and then later to Nathan. She would have to thank Keith for raising the man that she loved more than life itself. Brooke closed her eyes and smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"I'm going to be a mommy", said Brooke. She felt giddy.

"Jake, pass me the children's medicine", said Peyton sitting down next to Jenny that had a slight fever.

Jake handed her the bottle and he watched in amazement how Peyton was such a natural mother. He and Peyton had a great relationship, they would fight sometimes but they always found a way to work it out. Peyton actually got a job in NY with them. She wrote a newspaper about music, it was called PSJ. He smiled when he figured why the J was there. The magazine was quite successful actually and it made Peyton and very wealthy woman but she stayed the same like he did. He didn't become a basketball played like Nathan, Lucas, and Mark, Corina's husband now, no he was becoming a pediatrician instead. He loved kids and anything he could do to help them he was all for. He loved going to medical school and his job at the hospital that he had but what he loved the most was coming home to his girlfriend and daughter. He was going ask Peyton to marry him soon. He had it all planned out actually. He couldn't wait. He had two more years of medical school left but he couldn't wait anymore to make her his wife.

"Jake what is it?", asked Peyton looking at him when he space out.

"Nothing just happy that's all", said Jake smiling as he leaned over to kiss her.

Peyton smiled against his mouth.

"Mommy", said Jenny coughing a little bit.

Peyton smiled at the little girl in her arms. Jenny might not be biologically hers but in her heart Jenny was her daughter. Peyton turned her full attention back to Jenny rocking her in her arms and softly sang to her.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's going to buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing, momma's going to buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass, momma's gonna buy you a looking glass", sang Peyton softly until she saw Jenny sound asleep in her arms.

Jake picked up the little girl bringing her to her room. Peyton followed closely buy and helped Jake tuck her in.

"Night Jenny", whispered Peyton before kissing her forehead. Jake took her hands and walked over to their bedroom.

Their home wasn't large it was a cozy three bedroom brownstone in the heart of Manhattan. They loved the city love but often missed Tree Hill. They hadn't gone back home but only to visit Karen and Keith.

Nathan stared down at his sleeping wife. She was so adorable and horny. He loved that aspect of the pregnancy. She was always ready for him. He wasn't complaining. Tonight they made love over and over again. Nathan had to wonder if it was wrong for him to think that Haley was the sexiest when she was pregnant. The thought of his child in her belly did a great many things to his lower area. He got aroused just thinking about her belly swollen with his child. They figured what they were having, it was a little boy. Nathan couldn't stop grinning when he found that out. He sighed when he thought about the media harassing them about this. They knew that he married Haley young and for some reason they found them so interesting so they would follow them around all the time. It didn't help matters that Haley was the other half of the most famous producers around called S & S after Haley Scott and Corina Smith. They produced all types of music, rap, R&B, pop, and everything in between. It was hard at first because the rappers were not nice and he had to start staying at the studio with Mark to get these rappers to respect the girls. Many were surprised that the most talented producers were women. Producers were usually men and it shocked many that S&S were so successful.

Nathan smiled once more as he remembered his mother. He had found her right after high school. She in fact was living in NY with them. He brought her a place and she helped Haley out whenever she could. Deb and Haley had teamed up and were getting along great. She opened a café in the heart of the city and it was so successful, maybe because he was always there with Lucas and Haley. Nathan was happy to have his mother around. Lucas also seemed to bond with her as well. Nathan was just grateful that she was there with him. She and Karen were all excited about their baby. Their baby was already so spoiled but those two but once again Nathan was not complaining.

Nathan closed his eyes but as soon as he did he heard the doorbell ring. Haley woke up at that sound.

"Who in the world is that at this hour", asked Haley glancing at the clock.

It was 4 in the morning. Nathan got up and put on his robe and saw Haley doing the same.

"Baby stay here get some sleep", said Nathan kissing her forehead.

"No I want to see who it is, come on", said Haley taking Nathan's hands and walking down the stairs.

Haley rubbed her large belly when she felt her son kicking up a storm.

"He is restless tonight", said Haley smiling.

Nathan placed his hand on her belly.

"Come on buddy you have to calm down", whispered Nathan before bending down and kissing her belly.

They walked to the door and opened it getting the shock of their lives.

"What are you doing here?", asked Nathan holding Haley closer to his side.

Dan smirked before answering, "Can't a man visit his son?".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Lucas, come over to my house we have problem", said Nathan talking to Lucas on the phone and looking at Dan that seemed to not want to go away.

"Nathan it's three in the morning, what kind of emergency is this, is it Haley, are she and the baby okay", said Lucas moving up on his bed getting up to get dressed.

"No it's not that, I just need you here, Lucas please", said Nathan.

"Alright I'm coming", said Lucas.

He hung up the phone.

"What is it?", asked Brooke rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Nathan, he wants me to come over, I don't know why though. He sounded worried about something", said Lucas pulling his jeans on.

"Is it Hales, is it the baby?", asked Brooke also getting out of bed.

"He said no, but Brooke he sounded angry and I don't know upset. I don't know what's wrong and he wouldn't tell me. I have to go over there", said Lucas.

"I'm coming with you", said Brooke already half way dressed.

Lucas nodded his head.

"Alright baby", whispered Lucas looking at her.

Actually more like staring at her.

"Lucas Scott mind telling me why you staring at me?", asked Brooke smirking showing her dimples.

"You are so beautiful", said Lucas coming up to her and pulling her into his body.

Brooke just smirked at him.

"You won't be saying that when I'm like twenty pounds over weight, looking like a cow in a couple of months", said Brooke.

"What! that's not true, you could never look like a cow, you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world. And you are having my baby. God", whispered Lucas before taking her lips.

"Nathan", said Brooke push away from him a little bit.

She giggled when he pouted.

"Come broody", said Brooke taking his hands in hers. He followed.

"Like I said what are you doing here?", asked Nathan holding onto Haley that seemed to be trembling.

"Go upstairs baby", whispered Nathan into her ear.

Haley shook her head no.

"No Nathan I'm not leaving you", said Haley looking at Dan that seemed to be staring at her belly.

She felt the need to place her hand over it as a small way to protect her son from Dan.

"Please Hales", said Nathan pulling her towards the stairs.

Haley was going to protest again when she heard the doorbell. Nathan looked up and walked towards the door moving away from Dan Scott.

"Nathan what in the world did you call me here for at 3 in the morning", said Lucas smiling.

Brooke was standing next to him. When he lifted his head and saw who was behind Nathan the smile faded from his face. He felt Brooke clutch his arm.

"Lucas", whispered Brooke next to him staring at Dan.

"Get in the car, Nathan why did you call me here, when god Nathan", said Lucas looking at his brother.

"He won't leave, he said he has to talk to us, I didn't know you would bring Brooke. I don't want him here either", said Nathan running his fingers through his hair.

Haley looked at Dan.

"God stop staring at my stomach. I'm pregnant. You never seen a pregnant woman before", said Haley glaring at Dan.

Dan looked taken back by Haley's hostility. She never acted that way before towards him. He would mock her and treat her like crap but she never said anything. He was shocked.

"Don't be surprised, I'm not a little high school girl anymore. This is my home that you are in, that's my husband that you are bothering", said Haley walking towards Nathan holding his arm.

Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife. Brooke said nothing. She just clung to Lucas. Lucas brought her closer to him.

"Its okay baby, you can stay in the car, I'll be right out", said Lucas kissing her forehead. Brooke shook her head no.

She would not be intimidated by Dan Scott. He drugged her, hurt her and Lucas. She would not let him have the upper hand again. They weren't in high school anymore and this wasn't Tree Hill.

"Haley take Brooke upstairs with you please, or in the kitchen get something to eat", said Nathan.

She was going to protest again but Lucas cut her off.

"Please Hales, take Brooke with you please both of you. Me and Nate have to handle this", said Lucas pleading with both girls.

Brooke nodded her head and walked towards Haley taking her arm towards the kitchen. Nathan and Lucas watched the girls disappear into the kitchen before turning their attention back to Dan Scott.

"What do you want?", asked Nathan looking at Dan trying to curb his anger.

Dan squared his shoulders. He sighed when he saw the guarded looks on both his sons' faces. What was his dong here? They hated him that much was obvious. They wouldn't let them anywhere near their wives. He wasn't really shocked to find Nathan still with Haley. He wasn't even surprised to see Lucas with Brooke. They didn't know that he kept tabs on them. He knew a lot about their lives. Both Lucas and Nathan got drafted their third year in college at Duke to the NY Knicks. He knew that they wanted that because both Haley and Brooke would have the best careers in NY. Haley was a producer with that old friend of Lucas's, Corina. She was very successful. She even had an album out. It went gold in its first week. It was a great album, but when asked why she didn't tour she said that she didn't want to be away from her husband and that she loved producing more than anything. Brooke was also famous from what Dan knew. He sighed when he thought of Brooke. She had a look of pure fear when she saw him. He couldn't really blame her. What he did to her to get back at Lucas. There were no words for that. Brooke was a fashion designer. She was very successful but also didn't travel because she didn't want to be away from Lucas. The only time she traveled was when Lucas was at away games. Brooke and Haley would be seen at most of the boys' games.

What did shock Dan was Haley being pregnant. That he didn't know. His PI didn't tell him that. He only said that it was important that he went to see his sons. There were changes happening in their lives. He almost gasped when he saw her. She looked to be about 8 months or so. He also saw the protective stance that Nathan took. When he had opened the door, his hands were over Haley's belly.

"I need to talk to you both", said Dan in a voice that he didn't even recognize.

"About what?", asked Lucas looking at Dan with a guarded expression on his face.

Dan sighed and rubbed his eyes trying to take away the strain from them. Both his boys looked at him like he was a predator. In a way it was the truth. He changed though, at least he thought he had. He had forgiven Keith. He may not getting the brother of the year award but he finally put the garbage behind him. He even tried to make peace with Karen which didn't work out well. That woman was a hard one to sell. He supposed that Lucas was like her in that way. He knew that Lucas would not let him off easily. Nathan either. Nathan got that from Haley not from him or Deb. He was strong because of Haley. Dan always thought that Nathan was strong because of him but that wasn't true at all. Nathan did all he wanted to do, even though he married young, even though he wasn't the smartest, he accomplished the impossible. He accomplished what Dan never could.

Dan shifted his eyes towards his other son. He looked nothing like him. He was blond and he didn't have his hard eyes. Lucas's eyes were soft and kind even though he hated Dan his eyes were still more soft then Dan's could ever be. Lucas also accomplished so much. Even with his HCM, he was a basketball player in the NBA. He defied the odds against him. He had a beautiful wife that Dan knew adored him. She was also strong, her parents were not there for her but she somehow rose above that.

"About us", said Dan.

"Us, as in me and Nathan, or as in me, you and Nathan?", asked Lucas looking at him.

"Us three", said Dan.

"Can I sit down", asked Dan.

Nathan looked like he wanted to say no but Lucas shook his head. Nathan sighed and pointed to the room that Haley dubbed the "Lazy Room". She called it that simply because it was Nathan's room to be lazy in. It had recliners and a large TV and his lap top there. He had a small fridge in there also and can't forget his play station. It was his guy room. Haley let him have it as long as it wasn't too messy.

"Nathan I understand that you want to burp, fart, and do man things but don't let it become like a pig sty in there please", said Haley one day before rolling her eyes and huffing as he just smirked at her and said that she looked cute with her hands on her hips scolding him.

Dan took in the look of the house as he walked towards where Nathan was pointing to. It was a huge home that's for sure, bigger than their old home, but it wasn't as cold. This home was loving. Every corner had a picture of Nathan and Haley and their friends. He even saw one of Deb, Karen, and Keith. He knew that Haley decorated it with the help from Brooke. It wasn't high maintenance at all, it had Nathan's as well as Haley's. What he found amusing was that Haley allowed Nathan to have a room like this to himself. It was a guy room that's for sure. Dan had walked into the room that Nathan pointed to.

"Take a seat", said Nathan.

Dan noticed that Lucas was comfortable in Nathan's home. Dan knew that Lucas as well as Brooke spent a lot of time here. Nathan and Haley spent a lot of time at Lucas's home as well. Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Corina, and her husband Mark Smith also frequent Brooke and Lucas's home. Dan took a seat across from Nathan and Lucas.

"Um okay, what is this about Dan, we do need to get some sleep", said Nathan.

Dan sighed once more.

"It's about my business, the car dealership", said Dan.

"What about it?", asked Nathan.

"Well since you are my son, its going to you", said Dan.

"So why am I here?", asked Lucas looking at Dan.

His eyes seemed to penetrate through Dan.

"You are my son too", said Dan.

Lucas looked at him.

"NO I'm not I never was, Keith has and will always be my father", said Lucas.

He actually saw Dan flinch at that. Nathan looked at this father.

"I don't want your dealership, I make more than enough money to support me and my family. And even if I was dirt poor I wouldn't take it from you. If that is all then you know where the door is", said Nathan getting up.

"Shit Nathan that's not the only reason I'm here", said Dan looking nervous.

It was strange to see. Dan Scott was not one to show emotions.

"Then why in the hell are you here?", screamed Nathan.

"I want my family back. My sons", screamed Dan surprising Nathan.

"I want to be apart of your lives, both of you", said Dan looking at them.

Nathan sat down and looked at Dan.

"What's the catch, what do you get out of it?", asked Lucas.

Dan did flinch then.

"Nothing just being with you", said Dan.

"Being with us, right. Dan please I'm not 17 years old anymore you can't fool me. You treated me like shit actually treated us like shit for the past how many years? You drugged my wife. You treated Nathan's wife like a piece of shit just to get back at us. You almost killed me. Remember when you chocked me in the gym. You would have killed your own son", spat out Lucas getting up.

Nathan looked at Dan.

"You abused me all of my life. You treated my mother like shit, as well as Karen. You made me not have my brother for the first half of my life. You made me hate him. SO no I'm not going to believe anything you say, In fact do us a favor and leave. Get out of my house", yelled Nathan pointing to the door.

"I just want", started Dan.

"I don't care what you want. You never cared about what we wanted before, just leave", said Lucas.

He looked at Dan in his eyes trying not to let this man know the pain he caused them.

"Please", whispered Dan.

"Why should we?", asked Nathan.

Dan looked at them. He heard Brooke and Haley coming to the door.

"Because I'm dying", answered Dan.

Lucas and Nathan just stared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hey All, Well, this is another chapter. I am having problems. Look I know that you don't have to review, but give me something. Tell me if I'm doing this wrong. Is the story boring? I don't mind you telling me this I just would like to know if I should continue this or not. To tell you the truth, It seems like you guys don't like it, so I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not. It helps me if you tell me what I'm doing wrong that the story doesn't interest you. For you that it does interest tell me what would make it better. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope I did well.

"You are what?" asked Nathan with his eyes wide open looking at his father that stood there.

Lucas couldn't even say anything. His mouth open and shut but no words came out.

"I'm dying", said Dan sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

"I have cancer of the blood, at least that's what the doctor's told me. Well it has completely spread and I have stopped responding to chemo, well I stop taking chemo because of what it was doing to me" said Dan.

Nathan stared at his father but couldn't even put into words what he wanted to say.

"How do we know that this is not a trick or something", said Nathan.

"It's not you can call my doctors if you want, it's not a trick", said Dan.

He looked at both his boys and sighed once more. He knew that they would react this way. He couldn't blame them really. What he did to them over the years, he couldn't blame them. But he had to make it right. He was a man that was dying. He just wanted to be with his family. His sons.

"Why now, why have you come now, is it because you are dying, is that the only reason you are here?" asked Lucas looking at Dan.

Dan looked at his eldest son. He looked into his eyes and saw the depth of his pain. He almost flinched back at the look. It was so difficult to do that; to look at the man that his son had become.

"Nathan?" asked Haley coming into the room followed closely by Brooke.

"Broody what's wrong, what did you say to my husband", asked Brooke glaring at Dan.

"I told them something, and well now it's time for me to go", said Dan looking at both his sons and their wives.

"I am sorry", whispered Dan before turning out of the room and walking out of the house.

"Nathan what is going on?" asked Haley.

"Dan he told us he was, that he was", stuttered out Nathan.

"That he was dying of cancer", said Lucas looking at Nathan before sitting down and pulling Brooke into his lap.

She curled into his arms like she often did.

"Is it true?" asked Haley rubbing Nathan's back that seemed to be so tense.

"I think so, but with Dan Scott you can't be to sure", said Nathan sighing.

"Did he say what he wanted?" asked Brooke looking at Lucas.

"He wanted us basically. He wanted to be with his family", said Lucas rubbing his eyes.

"DO you guys want that?" asked Haley looking at both men.

Nathan sighed once more before sitting down. He pulled Haley into his lap and rubbed her belly.

"What do you think Lucas?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know Nate, Dan Scott is not my favorite person in the world, and I can't feel like this is some type of game that he is playing and that we will be on the losing end of", said Lucas.

"You want this Lucas, I know you do, I know that you try to protect me and not talk to Dan because what he did to me, but he is your father. Like with my parents, even though they left me and even though my mother has made an effort, I would love it if my father showed me that he cared even if it were just for a moment. Dan Scott is the devil, evil incarnate we all know that but even though this is hard for me to say he is your father", said Brooke looking at Lucas and cupping his face.

"Brooke is right, as much as I hate to say it, you guys need to be with your father, if he is really dying, maybe this is his and your last chance to be the father and son that your needed to be long time ago", said Haley kissing Nathan's forehead.

Both men looked at their wives and sighed. Nathan nodded his head and Lucas nodded his too. They were going to see Dan Scott.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh my god, Cheery you are pregnant", squealed Haley.

They were all sitting at a Deb's café in Manhattan. It was their daily routine. Peyton looked at Brooke and saw the shadow of doubt pass on her face.

"Brooke Davis you are going to be a great mom, stopping worrying. You and Lucas are going to be great parents together, I know it", said Peyton.

"Me too Brooke, you are giving and kind, plus you have a killer fashion sense. You will be a great mom", said Corina sipping on her coffee.

Brooke sighed.

"I know it's crazy but I never imagined being a mom you know what if I mess up", said Brooke taking a sip of her juice.

"There are no perfect parents, just good ones and I know for a fact that you will be one of the great ones. Don't doubt yourself. You are having Lucas's baby, and I know that makes you all giddy inside", said Haley smirking.

Brooke gave a full smile then with her dimples showing.

"Well me and Lucas are going to have beautiful kids, I mean look at me and Broody. We are hot", said Brooke smiling.

Everyone at the table laughed at that. Only Brooke would think of that.

"So what artists are you working with now?" asked Peyton looking at Corina.

"Well me and Hales just finished the Mary J. album, it should be out soon. We worked with Kelly Clarkson for a few songs on her new record, but now we are working with this girl, she is from Canada; she was on a hit show there. Her name is Alexz Johnson. She already had an album for the show but she wants success in the U.S. She writes most of her stuff which is totally good because we have some of these pop divas not knowing how to write music at all, right Hales", said Corina shaking her head in disgust.

"Yeah I mean I don't understand how you can honestly sing something that is not yours, I mean isn't your album supposed to be an expression of you?" asked Haley.

"Well I'm not really surprised though. There are some people like that in the fashion industry. They just copy other people's fashion designs and expect to be rewarded for it", said Brooke rolling her eyes.

"Hey girls", said Deb walking towards the table.

"Hey Deb", said Haley kissing her cheeks.

Deb rubbed Haley's belly.

"So how's little Nathan here doing?" asked Deb looking at Haley's round stomach.

"Kicking up a storm, I'm telling you this boy is not going to be a basketball player like his daddy, no he is going to be a soccer playing how he is always playing kick ball in my belly", said Haley rolling her eyes.

Deb laughed.

"Nathan was the same way, he kept me up all night, such a prime a Donna", said Deb fanning herself.

"Don't let him hear you say that, Nathan is such the macho man", said Haley giggling.

Deb took a seat next to Peyton.

"How you girls doing?" asked Deb.

"Alright, tired really, next week is fashion week and I have a huge show. Me and Pierre have been working night and day", said Brooke.

"Pierre", said Corina giggling.

"Pierre is not gay", said Brooke glaring at her friend.

"The man wears pink, and does his nails, and calls me girlfriend", said Peyton putting her hands out to imitate Pierre and his attitude.

"I know he checks Lucas and Nathan out. Mark would kill him if he ever checked him out", said Corina.

"You know its true Brooke, the man wears a flower in his hair, if that aint gay I don't know what is", said Peyton laughing.

Brooke glared once more before throwing a piece of bread at her. Corina and Haley were trying to keep their laughter down but it was hard. Pierre was Brooke's assistant and was as flamboyant and exocentric and off the wall person anyone has ever met. He was also French and could be done right snotty if crossed, but to Brooke he was a lifesaver. Pierre and her expanded her Clothes over Bros line into the BDS line that catered to woman as well as men. The Clothes over Bros line were featured more for the high school crowed while BDS was more for the mature adult crowd. Brooke was proud of her lines. She also developed perfumes. She never knew that the little clothing line that she developed in high school would be so big. With the help of mouth, her internet access granted people all over the world access to her clothing.

"Ohhh here comes Pierre now", said Corina trying not to laughing at Pierre walked more like pranced in Deb's café with his pink shirt and slacks with his hair slicked back with a rose behind his ear, what topped it over of course was what Corina knew was a purse in his left hand.

"Oh Miss Brooke, emergency, 911 here, oh child, girlfriend, fashion crisis here", said Pierre holding out his hands and waving it in front of Brooke that was glaring at her friends that were snickering.

"Girlfriend you don't know the half of the damage her, COB clothing is still in Paris and they can't find it, oh honey child, this will not do", squeaked out Pierre while fanning himself with the fan that he always carried in his purse.

"Alright Pierre let's not panic, girls I have to go, crisis", said Brooke picking up her bag.

"Child what did you do to your hair, it fabulous", said Pierre holding out his hands and placing it on Corina's shoulders seemingly all together forgetting the reason why he was here.

Corina had cut her hair into a short Halle Berry look.

"Thank you Pierre, I was in the mood for change", said Corina.

"Well honey child, it is amazing, you need to tell me your stylist, I wanted to get this hair done also", said Pierre fluffing his dyed blond hair.

Corina had to bite her lip from busting out laughing. Pierre was a trip.

"Come on Pierre, we have an emergency here, I will not be laughed out of fashion week", said Brooke pulling Pierre.

"Child, don't mess with the outfit, your wrinkling it", pouted Pierre.

When they left the café, everyone at the table bust out laughing.

"And Brooke says he is not gay, that boy it a few fruit missing from a fruit salad if you know what I mean", said Corina looking at the door.

"Well he is different", said Deb smiling.

"Did you talk to Karen?", asked Peyton looking at Deb.

"Yes and she told me that the boys were talking to Dan, that he really is dying", said Deb looking at the girls left on the table.

"Yeah apparently Dan wasn't lying he really does have cancer", said Haley looking at her mother in law. Haley took her hand and held it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't know if I could do this Nathan", said Lucas as they stood outside of their father's hotel. They were here to talk to Dan and hopeful get all their issues resolved.

"I know but we have to, I know we do. Even if he is an ass he is still our dad", said Nathan.

Lucas sighed but walked in after Nathan. They told the front desk that they were there to see Dan Scott. The lady at the front desk looked like she was going to have a heart attack when she noticed that the two men in front her were famous basketball players. "Oh sirs, of course I'll tell you the number to his room", flirted the young girl. Lucas rolled his eyes. They were used to this. It didn't matter if the whole world knew that they were married young woman always threw themselves at them.

"Thank you", said Nathan politely.

"If you need anything, anything at all I'll be here", said the girl winking.

Nathan almost laughed at that. Lucas just shook his head as they took the elevator to Dan's room. They stood in front of door number 233. Nathan looked at the door and knocked. They could feel their hearts knocking in their chest.

"Coming", said Dan.

Dan looked shocked when he opened the door. Both his sons stood before him. He didn't know what to say.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I have decided to continue this since I did get some reviews on it. So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me some opinion on where to take this. I did mention the school shooting here but I tweak the events a bit. You will understand once you read it. Anyway here it is, tell me what you think.

Chapter 13

Dan Scott looked at both his sons. He was shocked that they even came over. It was shocking because how he treated his boys, god he wouldn't be surprised if they hated him.

"Can we come in?" asked Nathan looking at Dan.

Dan nodded his head opening the door wider.

"Yeah sorry come in", said Dan.

Both boys walked into the expensive looking hotel room and took a seat. Dan closed the door and sighed. This was going to be a long conversation.

"I guess we should talk, do you want anything to drink?" asked Dan looking at Nathan and Lucas.

Lucas was fidgeting in his seat looking ready to bolt.

"Look we came here, shit look Dan I don't really know why we are here, but I guess we wanted you to be something we haven't been for us, a father", said Nathan.

Lucas looked away from Dan and stood up.

"I don't think I can do this, I thought I was ready Nate, but I can't", said Lucas looking at his brother.

He looked so upset that it made Dan flinch back.

"Please Lucas don't leave, please", said Dan.

Begging was not something he ever did but he needed Lucas to stay, he needed Lucas to stay. He had done so many horrible things in his life but he knew the one thing that he regrets the most was leaving Lucas for abandoning him. How could he have done that? This was his son. But he was also glad that he didn't. He probably would have corrupted him like he did Nathan. God look what he did to Nathan. He threaten Nathan's wife, he rode him hard in basketball, he never uttered that words that Nathan wanted to hear. I love you.

"Please Lucas don't leave", said Dan taking in a deep breath.

The pain was getting to Dan. It sometimes hurt to breath. Lucas had his back turned to Dan. Lucas didn't want to be this weak and venerable in front of the man that made his life, his brother's life, shit his whole family's life a living hell.

"Why?", asked Lucas softly.

He wasn't asking Dan why he was asking him to stay, no he was asking why did Dan do those things to him. Why did Dan not love him enough? Why wasn't he enough?

"I, god I was lost, scared little boy, shit I got two girls pregnant within months of each other. I didn't want to choose but I did. Lucas I loved your mother, but I loved basketball too. I know I made a mistake but god I just didn't know what to do. I loved Deb and it just seemed like a better idea to be with Deb since she wanted to be with him. Your mother hated me then Lucas. She couldn't stand the sight of me", said Dan.

"Don't, don't use my mother as an excuse. You could have tried to be there for me, you could have been a father. God what is wrong with you, you treated me like I was the mistake on your bed sheets. You made my brother hate me. I lost my brother for almost 16 years because of you. Why did you hate me, why did you hate me", yelled Lucas spinning around to look at Dan.

Lucas had tears flowing down his face. His eyes were blurry due to the tears. He looked so broken and angry. Dan flinched once more. 

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat. He watched his father and brother. He knew that Lucas felt most of Dan's wrath shit he did too, but he never knew that it went that far. Nathan rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Sit down please", whispered Nathan.

Lucas and Dan's heads snapped up at that.

"Let's sit down please", said Nathan looking at then.

He was tired so tired. He just wanted this over with. He wanted to be home with his wife in their bed. He wanted to hold her and protect her from this. But he knew that he had issues with Dan as well. He needed to get stuff off his chest. He wanted to tell Dan no show Dan that damage he did to him. He needed to know that his biggest fear is not losing in basketball no his biggest fear was turning out like Dan.

They sat down for a whole ten minutes before Dan spoke up. He looked directly at Lucas that right now had his head bent.

"I don't hate you I never could", said Dan.

"I hated myself. I hated that I was this guy. Shit man I hate who I am. I sat in the doctor's office as he told me that I was going to die. All I kept thinking about is that I had no one to share this with. My ex- wife hates me. My brother can't stand the sight of me. Karen, god Karen, I am lucky she doesn't spit at me when she sees my face. But what I realized is that I have two sons, two sons that hate me too. You are the most important people in my life and yet I treated you like crap, I treated you like you weren't important to me. I couldn't even pick up the phone to call you because my biggest fear would be that you would tell me that I deserve every inch of pain that was suffering from. I know I do, I know this is my punishment. But even to me for all that I have done it still doesn't take away the hurt that I gave you. I am sorry but I know those words don't mean anything coming from me. But I am, I am so sorry. So very sorry. God I don't know what to say", said Dan.

This was the first time that they had seen Dan Scott so broken before.

"Dan I don't know what you want us to say. Shit you come here after all these years. Its death that makes you see that your wronged us. You threaten my wife, treat her like shit. You ride me for years. You treat me like shit. I loved basketball but I hated it too because of you. You made me feel like I was never good enough. I hated you. I hated how you made me feel. I hated that you could get to me. I hated that you kept me from my brother. Why did you do that? I don't understand why would you do that?", asked Nathan looking into Dan's eyes.

It spooked him sometimes when he would look into the eyes that were so similar to his. "I was so scared to get my wife pregnant, do you know why? I was scared that I would turn out like you. Shit I scare myself that I am so similar to you. Lucas was lucky he didn't get your personality but me, shit I was you for so long. That's why I clung to Haley. She made me believe that I was better than that man was becoming. I was better than you", said Nathan.

"You are better than me you both are", said Dan.

"That's why I hated her, she had the power to take both of you away from me. Just like Keith, he took both of you from me. He god, it didn't matter that he was your uncle and that I was biologically your father. You both grew to think of him as your father", said Dan.

"Is that why you held that gun at him during the school shooting. You would have shot him if police did come into the building. He forgave you but you were really going to kill him weren't you?", asked Lucas.

Dan rubbed his eyes. He remembered that day clearly. He remembered looking at his older brother leaning down on the dead body of Jimmy Edwards. He saw the gun and picked it up and pointed it at Keith. It was that moment when he knew that he was evil. He wanted his brother dead because his brother was taking away the life that he always wanted. He loved Nathan but he wanted to be a family with Lucas and Karen. He remembered that night when Lucas won their first game of the season. He watched Lucas, Karen, and Keith eating dinner. He wanted to be sitting in Keith's place. He wanted to be with a family. He wanted to be part of a family.

"Yes I wanted him dead, I wanted him gone so I could be with you and Karen. I wanted to be your father, your family", said Dan looking at Lucas.

Lucas looked at him shocked. "I don't understand that at all", said Lucas. "You could have been a father, you could have been there for us, but instead you had to get rid of what you thought was a problem. He was your brother. Your brother Dan. You would kill your own brother. God", said Lucas getting up.

"I don't even know what to say", said Nathan sighing.

"I talked to Keith already, he forgave me", said Dan.

"What about my mom, what about how you treated her, or how your treated Karen. It would take lifetimes to make it up to everyone", said Nathan getting up.

"let's go Lucas", said Nathan.

Dan looked at both his sons. Lucas looked at the man. He looked broken but Lucas just couldn't forgive him.

"I don't want your forgiveness, I know I don't deserve it. I just want to spend time with you both before I you know. I just please just a little bit of time", said Dan coughing. He kept coughing.

"Dan you alright", asked Nathan moving towards him.

Dan nodded his head. He was surprised when Lucas handed him a bottle of water in which he drank quickly. 

"Yeah just had something in my throat", said Dan but they knew he was lying.

"Look give us some time alright, we will come again", said Nathan.

"What about you?", asked Dan looking at Lucas.

"I need time", said Lucas looking down.

Dan nodded his head. Nathan's phone rang then.

"Hello", said Nathan.

"Corina slow down, what happened to Haley", said Nathan. His eyes widen. "I coming", said Nathan shutting his cell phone.

"What is it, is Haley alright?", asked Dan surprising them.

"Haley is having the baby, let's go", said Nathan already looking like he was going to panic.

Lucas and Nathan went to the door before they left the room Lucas turned around.

"Want to come?", asked Lucas.

Dan smiled and nodded his head. The Scott men ran out the door. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Nathan ran to the hospital and saw Brooke seating in the waiting room. She looked up at him and he stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on her face. Brooke's eyes were filled up with tears.

"Brooke", whispered Nathan looking at her.

Brooke walked up to Nathan shaking.

"They god, she fell to the ground, she was bleeding, there was so much blood Nathan", sobbed Brooke.

He reached out and held her shoulders. Lucas ran up to them followed by Dan. Brooke looked up and broke down in front of Lucas. Nathan walked up the nurse's station.

"My my wife was brought in, god I I'm Nathan Scott, my wife Haley", said Nathan trying to keep his emotions in check.

The nurse nodded his head.

"She is down the hall and to the left, they are waiting for you", said the nurse.

Nathan saw the look on the nurse's face.

"What is down there?", asked Nathan dreading the answer.

"The ICU, your wife was brought in there", said the nurse.

Nathan nodded his head and tried to keep up right as he walked towards the long hallway. Nathan walked into the room and saw the doctor.

"Mr. Scott I believe?", asked the young doctor.

Nathan could only nod his head. He felt so numb inside, his wife was in trouble he knew this. He could see the blood on the doctor's scrubs.

"Mr. Scott, I have some news on your wife and your baby", said the doctor.

Nathan nodded his head trying to keep his heart from flying out of his chest.

Lucas sat down next to Brooke and rocked her back and forth. He looked at Dan. He looked at his father and tried to get his reaction. He was scared for his friend and for his brother. He knew that Nathan would not make it if Haley or his son was hurt. He felt Brooke trembling in his arms and kissed her hair trying to soothe her.

"Blood, so much blood Lucas, so much blood", said Brooke.

Lucas stroked her hair gently. He closed his eyes and his mind went back to the last time that Haley was in the hospital. They were all seating in the waiting room just like this.

**Flashback 6 years ago………………**

"Lucas", yelled Brooke as she saw her boyfriend running towards her.

"Brooke god, baby are you alright?", asked Lucas looking concerned.

He got a phone call from the hospital telling him that Brooke and Haley were in a car accident.

"Where is my wife", yelled Nathan.

Lucas heard him yelling at the nurses. He knew that Nathan was scared. He received the same phone call from the hospital as well.

"Sir you need to calm down", said the nurses.

"I don't need to calm down I need my wife, I need my wife, where is she", yelled Nathan.

"Sir, please calm down", said the nurse once more.

"I'll be right back cheery", said Lucas.

"Nathan", said Lucas.

Nathan looked crazed, and Lucas knew that he was going out of his mind.

"Please can you tell me where Haley Scott is?", asked Lucas.

The nurses nodded their heads.

"She is in the emergency room, go down the hall and to the right", said the nurse.

"Nathan come on, let's go", said Lucas but Nathan was already half way down the hall.

"I have to see my wife, tell me what's wrong with her, I need to see my wife", said Nathan almost pleadingly.

"Sir, you need to calm down", said the doctor.

"I hate you people, my wife was in a car accident and you want me to calm down, I can't understand why in the world should fucking calm down", yelled Nathan.

"Nathan, please", said Lucas touching his brother's shoulders.

Nathan looked at his brother.

"It's Haley, Luke she is my life, I can't, I just can't lose her at all", said Nathan pleading for him to understand.

Lucas nodded his head.

"I know, doctor can you please tell us what is going on?", asked Lucas calmly.

"Haley Scott, is pretty banged up, she has a punctured lung, and a broken leg, but other than that she is doing okay", said the doctor.

Nathan visibly relaxed.

"Are you sure?", asked Nathan.

The doctor nodded his head.

"Can I see her?", asked Nathan.

"In a little while, she is still under the effects of the drugs", said the doctor.

"Come on Nathan let's go sit down", said Lucas leading his brother to the chairs set up in the waiting room.

"Look Nathan, I have to go see Brooke", said Lucas.

Nathan nodded his head.

"Is she alright?", asked Nathan.

"Yeah as far as I can see, she looked a little scared but yeah she is fine", said Lucas.

Lucas walked back to the room that Brooke was in.

"Lucas is Haley alright?", asked Brooke looking at him with concerned and fearful eyes.

"Yeah she is a bit banged up, lungs punctured, and broken bones, but the doctor said she would be alright", said Lucas.

Brooke let out a sigh a relief.

"What happened Brooke", asked Lucas.

"We were driving to the mall to do a little shopping", said Brooke.

"Little shopping?", asked Lucas grinning at her.

"Alright we were going to buy out the mall", said Brooke rolling her eyes.

"Anyway we were at a red light and it turned green and Haley started driving and next thing I knew was the car was being hit by this other car. It spun us a few times and I hit my head and when I woke up I was here", said Brooke.

"Did you see the other car?", asked Lucas.

"Yeah it was a green VW beetle, kind of like mine", said Brooke.

"That driver left the scene of the crime, the cops told me that they were searching for the car", said Brooke sighing and laying back on the bed.

"Cheery I'm just glad you okay, because when I heard the hospital call me and tell me you were in a car accident I almost lost my mind", said Lucas running his fingers through her long brown hair.

"Aww don't I feel special", said Brooke giggling.

"You are special to me", said Lucas kissing her forehead.

He grabbed the chair next to her hospital bed and pulled it closer and held her hand.

"Are we going to be alright Lucas?", asked Brooke a little while later.

Lucas looked at her. He nodded his head.

"We will be fine Cheery", said Lucas.

Brooke nodded her head.

"Nathan is she alright", ran in a scared Peyton followed closely by an equally scared Jake.

"Yeah she will be just a few broken bones, they said we could see her in a little while", said Nathan.

He sighed.

"Nate are you alright?", asked Jake.

Nathan looked at Jake.

"Yeah now, but man when I heard hospital and Haley in the same sentence I freaked. God I think I broke every driving rule to get here and then the nurses wouldn't tell me anything because they didn't believe that she was my wife, it makes me so angry", said Nathan.

"I hate to break it to you Nathan, but being married at 17 is kind of weird", said Peyton smiling.

Nathan looked at her and bust out laughing.

"I know but I love Haley I really do. Marrying Haley I think was the best decision I ever made in my life", said Nathan.

Peyton nodded her head.

"Yeah it was, marrying Haley was the sanest thing that you ever done", said Peyton.

Nathan smiled at her and brought his head back and closed his eyes.

End Flashback…………….

Brooke lay her head on Lucas's lap as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Here son", said Dan handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks", whispered Lucas.

Brooke had a blank expression on her face and every one in a while you would see a tear slip down her face. Peyton and Jake were now sitting next to Lucas as well as Mike and Corina.

"Noooooooooooooooo", yelled Nathan.

Everyone's head snapped up at this. Brooke moved from Lucas's lap before Lucas ran down where Nathan was. What he saw made him cringe. Nathan was on the ground sobbing.

"Nathan, bro, what is it?", asked Lucas grabbing his brother by the shoulders.

"Luke", sobbed out Nathan.

"Nathan what tell me, what's wrong with Haley?", asked Lucas getting worried.

Nathan looked at his older brother with tears in his eyes.

"It's not Haley, it's not Haley", repeated Nathan.

Dan walked to the room then to see his youngest son sobbing in his brother's arms. He had a flash of that night that Lucas cried in Nathan's arms telling him that he wouldn't let Lucas die.

"Nathan", said Dan looking at them both.

Lucas looked up with tears in his eyes.

"What?", asked Dan walking into the room.

Nathan looked at his father and said, "My son, it's my son".

Dan looked at Nathan.

"Is he did he?", asked Dan trying to get past the lump in his throat.

"God dad, he", said Nathan looking at Dan.

"He what?", asked Dan.

Lucas looked up at Dan. The look on both his sons' faces said it all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Is he dead?", asked Dan almost afraid to hear the answer.

"No, but he is in NICU, he can't breath on his own. He is so small, god, he can't, they told me he might not make it through the night, he is too small", said Nathan looking up at his father and brother with tears running down his face.

"Nathan, those doctors don't know what they are talking about, we Scotts survive everything", said Lucas looking at Dan.

Dan's eyed his eldest son and nodded his head also.

"We Scotts don't give up Nathan and your son won't either", said Dan taking his son into his arms.

It had been a long time since he held onto one of his boys. Nathan buried his head into his father's chest. It's been a long time since he had been held. Usually it was Haley that held him and soothed his pain away but this time it was his father. The same father that seem to be out to get him for the better part of his life. It was weird but also comforting.

"Let's go see your son", said Dan looking at Nathan.

Nathan nodded his head.

"I have to go to Haley first", said Nathan.

Lucas and Dan nodded their heads. Nathan slowly pushed the big white door of Haley's private room. He walked towards his wife and he could see the tears forming in her eyes already. He knew that the doctors had already told her about their son's situation.

"Nathan, our baby", cried out Haley.

"What did I do wrong, what happen, I'm being punished", cried Haley crying into her hands trying to control her sobs.

She was still in pain but the pain from her heart hurt a lot more than the pain from her abdomen.

"Baby you did nothing wrong, nothing, our little boy is going to be fine, I don't care what these doctors are saying, our little boy is meant to be with us. He is going to play basketball and be a tutor like his parents. He is going to know how much we love him because we are going to be the best parents, Hales", said Nathan cupping her tear-stained face.

Haley looked into his eyes and saw the utter determination that was there. She almost actually believed him.

"But the doctors, Nathan they said that he might not make it", said Haley choking on the words.

"No, those doctors don't know our son, he is going to make it. I know it in my heart. Haley, let's get you out of this bed, so you can see our son. I know it believe me Haley, our son is going to make it", said Nathan while he wiped her tears away.

Haley closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"We need to give him a name", said Haley looking at her husband wiping her tears away as he wheeled her down to the NICU.

The doctors had been against Haley going to see her son to soon after her c-section but when they saw the look on both parents faces they kept their comments to themselves. Nathan helped Haley but on the scrubs. Haley looked at Nathan and he knew she was scared. He could feel her shaking. He bent down and looked her in the eye.

"This is our son, he is going to make it, I won't accept nothing less, he is a Scott", said Nathan brushing a loose hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead.

He knew that he was acting like the strong one but inside Nathan Scott was scared out of his mind. He knew he had to be strong for Haley but he was scared to. He was scared out of his mind.

"I know what I want to name our son", said Haley cupping Nathan's cheeks and looking into his deep blue eyes.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"What baby?", asked Nathan looking at her.

"I want his middle Nathan after his strong father", said Haley.

Nathan smiled.

"Really?", asked Nathan.

Haley nodded her head

. "I want his first name to be Daniel, after his grandfather", said Haley.

That shocked Nathan.

"Haley, are you sure? I mean how Dan treated us and god, how he treated you, why would you", asked Nathan.

Haley placed her index finger to his lips.

"Nathan, I know he is trying, and I know he is dying Nate. This is something that we can give him. I know this boy is going to be the best person in the world, so having the name Daniel will be a good thing rather than a bad. I know this little boy will make his grandfather's name a good thing. I know it Nathan", said Haley.

Nathan looked at her.

"Are you sure?", asked Nathan once more.

Haley nodded her head.

"Alright, Daniel Nathan Scott it is", said Nathan.

Haley nodded her head. Nathan and Haley took a deep breath and Nathan wheeled her into the room that held their son. Haley could see the incubator that held her baby. There was a small sign that she knew Brooke made. It read Baby Boy Scott in rainbow colors. Haley smiled at that but the smile quickly left her face when she saw the little boy that lay in the incubator. She turned her head but Nathan made her face forward.

"There is our son", whispered Nathan but he could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

He wheeled her forward next to the incubator. Haley looked on with her eyes feeling with tears. He was so small and looked so fragile. Haley placed her hand gently on the incubator and closed her eyes.

"Hi my baby boy, my precious baby", whispered Haley.

"I'm your momma", whispered Haley.

Nathan stood behind Haley watching her connect with their son. He tried so hard to keep the tears at bay but it was so hard. His son look so small and god he just couldn't lose this. This boy was his family. Nathan closed his eyes and listen to Haley's gentle voice as she talked to him.

"And you see that tall man behind me, that's your daddy and god he loves you precious. He plays basketball and everything in our house has basketball in it but you will get used to it", giggled Haley softly.

Nathan came around and knelt next to Haley.

"Hey son, god I can't believe that I have a son. I'm your daddy. I'm going to be the best dad ever, I promise you. We are going to play basketball and I'm going to teach you how to ride a bike and do god, Haley he is so small", said Nathan bending his head down.

He felt her fingers running through his hair.

"I know but he is going to make it, my baby is going to do all those things with you and nothing I mean nothing is going to change that", said Haley crying.

"Nathan I need my son, please god, don't take my son", cried Haley.

Nathan held her tightly. He let her sob in her arms.

"Please god don't take our son", whispered Nathan looking up at the ceiling.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are they going to make it through this Luke?", asked Brooke looking at him.

Lucas looked at his wife and pulled her closer to him.

"I hope so, I really hope so", said Luke looking at Brooke.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Dan pacing and looking scared. He had never seen that. He saw Dan get up and leave quickly. Peyton and Jake looked on also looking confused.

"Brooke baby I'll be right back", said Lucas kissing her forehead before heading the direction that Dan went to.

What Lucas saw shocked him really. His father was on the floor sobbing in his hands. Lucas reached out and touched him on the shoulders. Dan looked up startled. He quickly wiped his tears away before getting up.

"Lucas, umm what are you doing here?", asked Dan with his back turned to him.

"I can after you, I saw you leave, I was wondering why", said Lucas looking at his father.

Dan sighed before turned around. He had wiped away his tears but Lucas could see the stains on his cheeks and his puffy eyes.

"I can't do anything to help Nathan can I?", asked Dan. Lucas looked at his father that was now pacing.

"I can't pay my way out of this, I can't manipulate anyone, I can't do anything can I?", asked Dan looking at Lucas.

"No you can't", said Lucas.

"Why, why can't I help my son and my grandson", yelled Dan running his hands through his dark hair.

"I don't know", whispered Lucas looking at Dan.

"I want to help, god, my son is suffering and I can't do anything. I feel weak I hate feeling this way. I don't know what to do", yelled Dan.

Lucas looked at this man this strong man standing in front of him. Lucas reached out and touched his shoulders making Dan turning and looked at him. Lucas's looked at his father before he felt himself moving into Dan's embrace. Dan hugged his son tightly and for once in his life he showed Lucas that he wasn't the scary Dan Scott, no he was Dan Scott the father, the one felt helpless and for once in his life he had to depend on someone else. Lucas held his father as they both cried for Haley and Nathan and their son. Then Lucas uttered the words that made Dan's world spin.

"It's going to be okay Dad", whispered Lucas. Dan held on tighter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They all sat in the waiting room and got up quickly when they spotted Nathan wheeling Haley in. Brooke rushed over to Haley.

"Tutormom", said Brooke smiling.

Haley gave a small smile. Nathan looked at his family.

"He is holding on, it's going to be a tough night, but I know my son is going to make it", said Nathan.

Haley nodded her head.

"He is so beautiful, he looks like his daddy", said Haley smiling as she held on to Nathan's hands.

She closed her eyes.

"What is his name?", asked Jake holding onto Peyton that was holding onto him tightly.

Nathan looked up and saw his father and Lucas walk in.

"My son, his name is Daniel Nathan Scott", said Nathan looking at Dan.

"Daniel?", asked Dan looking at Nathan and Haley.

Nathan nodded his head.

"Yes", whispered Haley.

"He looks like Nathan?", asked Brooke smiling.

Haley nodded her head and tried to keep the tears at bay.

"He is so small Brooke, my baby is so small", cried Haley.

She bent forward and wept in her hands. Peyton turned her head and Jake held on to her. He could feel the tears on his shirt. Brooke hugged Haley tightly but she too wept. Nathan turned around and walked down the hall. Lucas followed him.

"Nathan", whispered Lucas.

"I don't think I could do this, my son, he is so fragile. I have trying to be strong. But he could die, my son could die", said Nathan sliding to the floor. Lucas held on to him tightly.

"Nathan you have to be strong for Haley. She needs you. If you can't handle it I'm right here I promise bro. I promise", said Lucas.

Nathan nodded his head. He let his older brother hold him.

"I'm hear too", said Dan looking at his boys.

"For how long?", asked Nathan.

This was the first time that they address his failing health.

"For as long as they let me", said Dan.

Both boys stood up and looked at their father.

"For as long as you let me", said Dan.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that's it's been so long since I updated this fic. It's just been hard trying to balance out my crazy life lately. But I do have a new part. I hope you enjoy it. Peace.

Chapter 16:

That night Nathan and Haley held vigil by their son's incubator. The doctor's doubted that he would make it through the night but Nathan and Haley did not believe that for one second. Haley sat in the rocking chair that Nathan had brought in and gently sang to her son.

"Just a closer walk with thee, grant it Jesus hear my plea, daily walking close to thee, let it be dear lord let be. I am weak but thou are strong, please god keep him from all harm. I'll be satisfied as long, as I walk let me walk close to thee", whispered Haley.

Nathan woke up from his sleep listening to Haley sing the song softly. He looked on as she sang again.

"Just a closer walk with thee, grant it Jesus hear my plea, daily walking close to thee, let it be dear lord let be. I am weak but thou are strong, please God keep him from all harm. I'll be satisfied as long, as I walk, let me walk close to thee", sang Haley before breaking down in sobs.

She held her chest and rocked back and forth.

"God please don't take my son away, please I'll do anything, please", begged Haley as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair.

She held her chest feeling like her heart was breaking every time she looked and saw that her baby was having such a hard time doing something as simple as breathing. Her little boy was supposed to be safe and sound. Her little boy was supposed to be in her arms right now not trying hard to take in a breath. She felt Nathan take her into his arms.

"Hales", whispered Nathan in her hair.

"Why did this happen Nathan, why is my baby in that thing?", asked Haley trying to calm her nerves but failing miserably.

"I don't know", whispered Nathan.

"Brooke?", asked Lucas walking down to the kitchen in their home and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Brooke sat at their table in the dark. Lucas flipped on the light switch to see his wife crying silently. Lucas walked to her and took her in his arms.

"Why Lucas, they don't deserve this, I'm so scared", cried Brooke.

"I know, so am I, but I know that little boy belongs in this family, and I believe with my whole heart that he will make it", said Lucas looking at Brooke and gently wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"What if", began Brooke.

"Don't think about this happening to us Brooke, you will just scare yourself baby", said Lucas.

"But I'm scared Lucas, what if our baby comes to early and gets sick", said Brooke looking into his eyes.

"Then we will deal with it, I promise I'll always be there, for everything the bad as well as the good, okay Cheery", whispered Lucas running his fingers through her hair.

Brooke sighed in his arms.

"Let's go to sleep", said Lucas.

"Can we get something to eat first", said Brooke smiling shyly.

"Are you really going to eat all that food?", asked Lucas looking at all the food that was currently placed on their bed.

"Lucas I'm eating for more than one person", said Brooke tucking into the left over macaroni and cheese that Haley had made for them.

"Pass the potato salad", said Brooke.

Lucas just smiled as she began eating faster then he has ever seen before. After a while Brooke looked up.

"What?", asked Brooke with food still in her mouth before swallowing.

"I love you", said Lucas before turning his attention back to his food.

Brooke looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too", whispered Brooke leaning over and kissing his cheeks.

Lucas smiled and they both returned to eating their food.

Everyone was now seating at the hospital. Corina passed out the coffee for everyone. She went and sat down next to Mark. They each were taking turns visiting baby Daniel. He had made it through the night but he still had a long fight ahead of him. Now Brooke and Lucas were in there.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Haley he is all Nathan", said Brooke gushing.

Haley smiled as Nathan wrapped his arms around her. They hadn't slept at all last night. They didn't want to miss a moment.

"Hey baby, I'm your Auntie Brooke, and this is Uncle Lucas", said Brooke pointing to Lucas.

"Hey pal", said Lucas looking down at his nephew.

"I'm Uncle Lucas, and when you get out of here we are going to have so much fun, Nathan and Haley are going to be telling you right from wrong but me I get to be cool Uncle Lucas and spoil you. And you know Brooke is going to spoil you with toys. WE need you to get better pal, we are waiting for you to come home and we just need you", said Lucas trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"You see your mom over there? she is my best-friend you know. And I know what type of person she is and I know what type of person your dad is and I'm not worried you are going to make it because your parents are two of the strongest people I know", said Lucas.

"Plus we are Scotts, Scotts have nine lives don't you know that. Look at your Uncle Lucas and Dad both of them have been in car accidents have heart disease and they still make it to the other side. Trust me we Scotts are a bunch of fighters", said Brooke smiling.

Lucas smiled at Brooke giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Plus you have to get better so you can play with your cousins", said Brooke.

"Be well okay", whispered kissing the top of the incubator before her and Lucas hugged Nathan and Haley and stepped out of the room.

As soon as the door closed and they were not in sight, Brooke broke down in Luca's arms.

"He's so small Lucas, why is our nephew so small?", asked Brooke.

Lucas just held on to her. He didn't have an answer for her. All day they visited baby Daniel all except Dan. Haley and Nathan thought he wasn't coming but at the last moment he walked in. Haley looked up at the same time as Nathan.

"Can I come in?", asked Dan.

Haley nodded her head. She gently walked over to Dan indicating for him to follow her.

"Daniel, this is your granddad", said Haley giving a small smile.

Dan looked down at the incubator. He placed his hands gently on the box that held the next generation of Scotts.

"Hey Daniel, your mom named you after me but I don' t think that was a great idea. I am not a great man. I was horrible to both your parents. Your dad is my son and I pushed him to the extreme. I treated him like a competitor rather then my own flesh and blood. I treated your mother horribly because I felt like she was threat to me that she was taking my son away but I was wrong. She didn't take him away she made him a better person. She made him a man, a man that I never became. A good man. I am so proud of him you know because he has done what I could never do. He is a successful basketball player, he has a great marriage, and now a son that I know will love him. You see Daniel, you are everything that my son needs in his life. You are his chance to be a better father than I could ever be because he is already a better man. Take care of your mom though. Don't drive her crazy like Nate did to Deb. But I know your mom won't let that happen because you see she has this profound effect on my boys. She is the link that binds them together. She had made men out of them. I have many wishes for you but my most important wish is for you to grow up and be like your parents because they are the greatest people I know. And I hope that you will make my name great and love rather then what I did with it. I made the name Daniel Scott have pain and hate attached to you but I know that you will turn that around because you Daniel Scott will be one of the great one. Feel better kid", said Dan before nodding to Haley that had tears in her eyes and his son that looked at him in shock.

He left the room quietly.

2 months later………………………..

"So Haley is bringing Danny home today?", asked Corina as they all sat down at Deb's café.

"Yup she is so excited", said Brooke squealing a little bit.

"So where is Pierre I thought he was meeting you here", said Lucas squirming in his seat.

Pierre just made him uncomfortable. Corina and Peyton just laughed at him.

"Oh he should be here soon", said Brooke checking her watching.

"What is taking him so long, is he doing his nails?", asked Corina trying to hold onto her laughter but failing.

Peyton and Jake just doubled over in laughter.

"He is not gay", said Brooke glaring at her friends.

"Oh honey child, Brooke baby this will not do", said Corina sticking out her hands and fan herself like Pierre often did.

"That man is not straight Brooke", said Mark shuddering.

He always felt like Pierre was checking out his butt. Corina looked at him and laughed harder.

"Oh here he comes", said Peyton.

Pierre walked in with all his glory and walked towards them like a model would walk down a runway.

"Brooke honey child, this weather will not due, it is messing up my perm", said Pierre fluffing his blond hair in his usual manner.

"Didn't I tell you to use that jell I told you about", said Brooke.

Lucas moved away from Pierre when he saw Pierre lean over towards him. He glared at the others that were snickering.

"So Pierre, what is on my agenda today?", asked Brooke eating her large muffin.

"Yes you have a meeting with Donatella Versace later this evening honeychild. Umm I saw that woman, she looks umm disgusting. I mean she is a designer and she looks rough honeychild", said Pierre snapping his fingers and crossing his legs.

Lucas, Jake, and Mark just looked at him while the others tried not to laugh. Brooke glared once more at her friends.

"Oh where is the delicious Haley Scott and her delicious husband of hers", said Pierre licking his lips as he said this.

Corina got up quickly because she could now longer keep from laughing. She walked to the bathroom and laughed her ass off. She finally calm herself and tried to walk gracefully to the table. Brooke shot her a glare. Corina just shrugged her shoulders.

"Pierre I was meaning to ask you", said Peyton.

"Sure girlfriend ask away", said Pierre placing his pink mail polished fingers nails on his lap.

"Oh I was wondering what I should do with my hair", said Peyton.

It didn't matter to Peyton and the rest if he were gay or not; Pierre was just a riot to be around. Lucas shook his head as Pierre went into "diva mode", as Corina called it and tried talking Peyton into changing her hair color. He looked at his wife that seemed so interested in the conversation while stuffing her face with food. They had gone to their first ultrasound last month.

Flashback…………..

"So doctor this won't hurt her right?", asked Lucas looking on worried.

"No it will just be a little cold", said the doctor.

"Ohh it is cold", said Brooke as he placed the jell on her belly.

"Alright", said doctor Kimber.

"There", said the doctor pointing to a small dot on the screen.

"That is your baby", said the doctor.

"Luke that's our baby", whispered Brooke with tears in her eyes.

"Do you see?", asked Brooke.

Lucas could only nod his head. He was in complete awe at the moment.

"I can see baby I can see", said Lucas trying to keep the tears at baby.

End Flashback………………………..

Lucas's cell phone rang then. He saw Nathan's name show up.

"Hey what's up Nate?", asked Lucas laughed at them making fun of Brooke for eating so much.

The smile quickly faded from his face though.

"Lucas", asked Brooke as she saw her husband shut off the phone and stare blankly ahead.

"What is it Luke?", asked Brooke.

"It's my dad", answered Lucas.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey all, this is HCpater 17. give me your honest opinion. I'm kind of stuck on whether or not to continue this story. Hopefully you guys like. Give my your honest opinion. Nothing like this story sucks, tell me why it sucks. Thanks. peace

**Chapter 17**

Brooke drove silently with Lucas by her side. Lucas had not said a word since he announced that his father was admitted into the hospital. She glanced over at him but his face showed no emotion. Brooke was used to his silent moments, that's why she called him Broody but this time she knew that this "Broody" moment of his was more profound. It was straight up scary as Corina would say.

"Lucas we are here", whispered Brooke looking at him.

He looked straight ahead and did not respond to Brooke at all. Brooke reached over and touched his arm. He faced her and she saw his face crumble. The tears flowed down silently. She just pulled him into her arms and held him as she would a child as he wept in her arms. She could feel the tremors in his body. She ran her fingers gently through his blond her trying to soothe him. He pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry", mumbled Lucas.

"Don't be, I love that you let me be there for you", smiled Brooke reaching over and cupping his cheek, making him turn his head towards her.

"Thank you for letting me be your wife", said Brooke kissing him gently.

Lucas smiled a small smile at her before kissing her forehead.

"Are you ready?", asked Brooke looking at the tall hospital building that they have been for the past few months visiting Nathan and Haley's son but now they were visiting Nathan and Luke's father.

Brooke started hating that place. Lucas looked at the hospital building too. He knew he had to do this. He didn't know why he broke down like that. It was Dan right? Then why did he feel like a hole was in his heart when Nathan told him that Dan collapsed at their home when he was visiting little Daniel. They rushed him to the emergency room and they were there waiting for news on Dan's condition right now.

"Yeah I'm ready", answered Lucas to Brooke's question.

Brooke nodded her head before getting out of the car. Lucas looked at her. She understood. She reached over and took hold of his hands walking into the hospital.

"Excuse me we are looking for a patient admitted here, name is Dan Scott", said Brooke.

Lucas stood by her and said nothing. Brooke held his hand tighter and kissed his knuckles making sure that he knew she was there for him.

"Yes he was, and who might you be?", asked the nurse looking at the young man and woman.

"This is his son, and I'm Dan's daughter in law", said Brooke.

The nurse nodded her head.

"Lucas", called out Haley with two month old Daniel in her arms.

"Never mind", said Brooke pulling Lucas towards Haley.

"How's he doing?", asked Brooke holding onto Lucas.

"He is still being looked at, we are on the second floor", said Haley.

Brooke and Lucas followed her to where Nathan was sitting down with his head in his hands. Haley walked towards him. Lucas sat next to his brother and took hold of him in a hug.

"It's okay", whispered Lucas into Nathan's ear.

Nathan looked up at Lucas and nodded his head. He hoped that was true. Dan Scott was someone that was hard to love. He was a mean person and did everything in his power to manipulate everyone around him but he was their father regardless.

"Dan Scott", said the doctor walking in.

Both Nathan and Lucas stood up.

"Is he okay?", asked Nathan.

"I'm afraid not, his cancer, it hasn't spread but Dan is just not responding to the treatments at all", said Doctor Miller.

Lucas and Nathan nodded their heads.

"Can we see him?", asked Nathan.

Doctor Miller nodded his head. Nathan turned around kissing Haley and his son before walking towards where his father lay. Lucas did the same with Brooke before following Nathan. Brooke gave him a small smile of encouragement. Lucas nodded her head.

"He is beautiful Hales", said Brooke.

Haley smiled softly at her son.

"So Brooke what are you having?", asked Haley smirking.

"Not telling", said Brooke.

"Why do these things happened to us Haley?", asked Brooke looking at the room that Lucas and Nathan walk into.

"I don't know Brooke, I really don't", said Haley looking down at her little boy.

"I just hope they can handle whatever happens you know", said Haley.

"Sometimes, I can't but feel hatred for the man but he is their father, regardless. I just don't understand it Haley how can tow of the most sweet guys come from Dan Scott", said Brooke.

"I ask myself that all the time", said Haley.

"But he has gotten better though", said Brooke. Haley nodded their head.

Flashback……………………………..

"So, play some NBA live", said Lucas looking at Dan.

Dan raised his eyebrows at Lucas before taking the controller.

"Little boy, who you trying to beat here, let me school you", said Dan playing a mean game on Lucas's play station 2.

"Oh old man I think not, this is my game", said Lucas pushing Dan's arms away from his controller and trying to beat him.

"It's swish all the way in", said Lucas.

"Well well now who got schooled", said Lucas smirking.

Dan rolled his eyes at Lucas. Dan looked around at Lucas's home. It was cozy and welled decorated. He suppose that's due to Brooke. But he could also see some of Lucas here also.

"What?", asked Lucas spotting Dan looking around his home.

"It's nice, cozy home-like", said Dan.

He got a flash of regret that Lucas saw but said nothing.

"Yeah that would be Brooke's doing really. She loves to decorate and shop", said Lucas smiling.

"You want the 25 cent tour", asked Lucas.

Dan nodded his head.

"Come on, here is the kitchen, where Brooke tries to cook but well let's just say we eat out a whole lot", said Lucas laughing.

Dan laughed as well.

"A lot here is the living room, sitting room, some other thing with the word room in it, I don't really know what it is for but Brooke loves decorating it every season", said Lucas shrugging his shoulders.

Dan laughed as they continued on. They went up the stairs.

"This is Brooke's studio, where she does all her designing and what not with Pierre", said Lucas shuddering.

"You mean the fruity one that Brooke claims is not gay", asked Dan smiling.

"Yeah, how did you know that?", asked Lucas.

"Haley told me, that girl has a mouth on her, she told me all of you history in one sitting", said Dan smiling.

Lucas nodded his head.

"This is the library, me and Brooke sit here all the time. She likes me to read to her and the baby", said Lucas.

Dan nodded his head and continued on.

"This is my room", said Lucas.

"Where in the world did you get such a big bed?", asked Dan looking at the bed that seemed to be the center of the whole room.

"Ask Brooke she designed it, she loves big beds, go figure", said Lucas shrugging his shoulders.

Lucas continued on.

"This is the nursery, it's not done yet though. Brooke hasn't decided what she wants yet", said Lucas.

Dan nodded his head. He said nothing.

"Are you alright?", asked Lucas.

"Yeah, I mean you did this all by yourself", said Dan looking into Lucas's eyes.

Lucas nodded his head.

"This is the trophy room, or as Brooke likes to call it, the we are the shit room", said Lucas.

Dan laughed at that.

"You got MVP", said Dan touching the trophy that was on the display.

"Yeah this year, while Nathan got it last year", said Lucas.

"I know I watched all your games", said Dan.

Lucas looked at him surprised.

"The Scott Brothers, that's what they call you, you guys completely turned the Knicks around", said Dan showing Lucas how proud he was of them.

"Yeah", was the only thing that Lucas said. They walked down the stairs after checking out everything.

"We have a pool, a hot tub, and basketball court of course. Brooke was very adamant about us having a basketball court even though I told her that we could play at Nathan's house", said Lucas.

"Where is your wife?", asked Dan walking around with Lucas.

"Ahh, it's fashion week so she is going crazy getting ready to show her new line, actually tomorrow is her show, I have to go, umm do you want to, I got an extra ticket. Haley can't go neither can Nathan because of little Daniel being in the hospital, so if you wanted to go and we could like make fun of the model guys, it might be boring but ummm", said Lucas babbling.

He really wanted to try with his father.

"I would like that", said Dan looking at Lucas.

Lucas nodded his head.

"Alright, that's great", said Lucas.

"Want to order pizza?", asked Lucas.

"Sure, son", said Dan.

Lucas looked at him while nodding his head.

"Okay", said Lucas.

"Honey I'm home", said Brooke carrying her briefcase with all of her designs in them.

She stopped short when she spotted Dan sitting in her kitchen. She took a deep breath. She would do this for Lucas.

"Hello Mr. Scott", sad Brooke nodding to Dan.

She walked over to Lucas kissing him gently.

"How was your day?", asked Lucas.

Brooke sighed and took a seat.

"Tiring really, Pierre is a god sent but he is driving me up the wall", said Brooke.

"Ohh my poor baby, I got you your favorite", said Lucas.

Brooke's face lit up at the slice of pizza with vegetable on it.

"Thanks baby", said Brooke.

"Brooke I know this is your week and all I want you to take it easy though, because of the baby", said Lucas.

"Baby, you are having a baby?", asked Dan.

"Oh yeah, umm we are", said Lucas smiling.

"Wow, that's great congrats", said Dan smiling.

Brooke looked at him nervously. Dan saw it.

"I do mean it, I wanted to say I'm sorry to you Brooke. I don't deserve it but god I just do. You are the love of my son's life and you have taken care of him and treated him so much better than I ever could. So thank you", whispered Dan.

Brooke looked at him in shock.

"Your welcome, but it's easy. Lucas is easy to love", answered Brooke looking at Lucas.

Lucas actually blushed.

"Yeah I know", said Dan quietly but Brooke heard him.

"So what did you guys do all day?", asked Brooke looking at both men.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Dan?", asked Haley looking a the man standing at the door to the NICU.

"Oh Hey", said Dan.

"What are you doing here?", asked Haley.

He had come to visit Daniel once before but Haley didn't think he would again.

"I was just wondering how he was doing?", asked Dan.

"Oh he is much better, he is breathing on his own now", said Haley smiling down at her son.

"Come sit", said Haley pointing to the chair next to her.

"Nathan is not here, I told him to go get us a change of clothing", said Haley after a moment's silence.

"Oh okay, is it okay that I stay here?", asked Dan.

"Sure", said Haley.

"Haley?", asked Dan.

Haley looked up at him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry", said Dan.

Haley nodded her head.

"I know", was the only thing that she said.

"I wanted to give you this", said Dan taking something out his pocket.

"It was Nathan's when he was little. But it broke and we never fixed it. Deb and I were fighting over Nathan and we grabbed it and it broke. I guess that should have been a sign. Umm anyway it was always in our family you know. It was given to the youngest son. That's why I got it", said Dan handing the chain to Haley.

"But Nathan was", said Haley.

"I might not have been there for Lucas but he is my oldest son and Nathan is my youngest. I want you to give it to your youngest son", said Dan.

Haley looked at the delicate chain and smiled. She could just imagine Nathan wearing it.

"Sure Dan", said Haley.

"How do you figure that we will have another boy?", asked Haley.

"You are a Scott, that's what we do", said Dan smiling.

"I don't know maybe we can only have girls next time", said Haley smirking.

"A little Scott girl, it won't be so bad", said Dan.

"No it won't", said Haley smiling while both of them watched Daniel.

End of Flash back…………………..

"Hey dad", said Nathan walking into the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** This chapter is mostly about flashbacks. I wanted to give you a taste of all that happened from high-school to now. It is a six year mark and I'm going to try to give you the most important moments. This chapter and the next one will be mostly about that. The song in this is called Everything by Jill Phillips. Hope you enjoy this chapter and give me your opinion; tell me if this was a good idea. Thanks. peace

**Chapter 18**

"Hey dad", said Nathan walking into the room.

Dan Scott looked so small on the bed. It was the first time that either brother has seen their father look so small and weak. Dan Scott was the strongest and biggest man ever and to see him like this was a blow.

"Hey", whispered Dan looking at Nathan and Lucas.

He saw Lucas swallow and Nathan try to keep his façade of toughness.

"Come sit", whispered Dan before closing his eyes against the dizziness.

They both sat on the chairs across from the bed and looked at their father. Their strong father that wasn't so strong anymore. After a long moment of silence Dan finally spoke but never opened his eyes.

"Tell me a story, tell me the story of your lives" ,whispered Dan he winced in pain. He wanted to hear every story. He wanted to hear everything about his boys.

Nathan looked at his father and nodded his head even though he knew that Dan couldn't see him.

**Flashback…………………**

**Nathan's Flashback:**

"I got in", whispered Nathan. Haley looked at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", yelled Haley.

She grabbed the letter from Nathan and smiled.

"Nathan Scott you have been accepted into our freshmen class at Duke University", said Haley then began to jump up and down.

Nathan grabbed her and spun her around. Haley's letter had come in the mail one week ago. Nathan and Haley celebrate like crazy. They made love all night that night. Haley had tears in her eyes.

"We are going to Duke husband", said Haley smiling.

"Yeah we are going to Duke", whispered Nathan before taking her mouth in a mind blowing kiss.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Lucas's Flashback:**

"Brooke, come on we are going to miss graduation", said Lucas standing at the door way of Peyton's room while his girlfriend was getting ready.

"Hold on", said Brooke for the 5th time since he came to get her.

"We are going to be late baby, we have to be there for Haley's speech", said Lucas.

"Okay I'm done", said Brooke smiling.

Lucas smiled at her before taking her cap from her hand walking down to the car.

Lucas sat next to Nathan as Haley gave her valedictorian speech. He smiled as Brooke turned around and gave him a wink. He saw Peyton smiling at Jake that was sitting by his mother and Keith. He looked to his left and saw in front of him was Mouth that was staring at Rachel. If he didn't know any better Rachel was looking at Mouth. SO that was the girl that Mouth was talking about. He smiled when he saw his best-friend on stage giving her speech.

"Follow your heart and dreams because they don't have to be too separate things, no your heart is your dream. If I had one advice to give to our class is fall in love, find your soul mate because I can't tell you how good it feels to know that my soul mate, my heart is also my heart", said Haley as she smiled at Nathan.

Lucas looked at his brother and almost bust out laughing at the goofy smile on his face.

**Where perfect dreams meet the perfect life,  
My days are the richness of your face.  
And I can't imagine what it feels like  
To fully know all that you say.**

"Brooke Davis".

The principal called.

"Go Cheery", yelled Lucas.

He heard Nathan whistling next him. Brooke smiled and beamed when Karen was the front taking her picture. Her parents didn't come but Karen and Keith were enough parents for her. She gave her dimpled smile as Karen smiled and took more pictures. Karen sighed and remembered.

"Brooke I'm not going to take it easy on you, you have to follow my rules", said Karen.

Brooke then shocked her. She hugged her.

"Just like a real mom", whispered Brooke.

**  
And everything  
And everything  
And everything is holy  
Holy holy.  
All that I want to say has been said before.  
So I'm glad you know just what I mean.  
Your bones express the way I feel right now.  
Cause above all else I want to be.**

"Rachel Gattina, Mouth Macfadden" called the principal.

"Go Mouth", yelled Haley.

Lucas cheered as well as Nathan for the rest of their friends.

"Peyton Sawyer".

"Go Peyton, whoaaaaaaaaa", yelled Brooke cheering.

She remembered as well.

"P. Sawyer, you are my best-friend forever", said Brooke as she hugged Brooke.

"You too B. Davis", said Peyton smiling.

**Where everything  
And everything  
And everything is holy  
Holy holy.  
And everything  
And everything  
And everything is holy**

"Haley James Scott".

"Haley, Tutor Girl", yelled Brooke.

Haley laughed at that one. Lucas smiled at this friend. Nathan gave a smile to his girl.

"Always and Forever" whispered Nathan.

**Holy holy. **

I will not have to fear anymore.  
All I'll be capable of is  
Holy holy holy holy.  
And I will  
I will not shame your name anymore,  
I want to be  
I want to be.

Everything  
And everything  
And everything  
And everything is holy  
Holy Holy.  
And everything  
And everything  
And everything is holy  
Holy holy.

"Lucas Scott".

"Broody", yelled Brooke.

He could hear her yelling and whistling for him. He laughed as he took his diploma from the principal's hands. He could see his mother going crazy with the camera. He turned around when he heard.

"Nathan Scott".

He saw his brother take his diploma. He reached and pounded fists with his brother. That picture is on display at his home right now.

"Class of 2007", yelled Lucas and everyone threw their caps in the air.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Nathan's Flashback:**

"I won't make this easy on you, you are freshmen, but we are the most promising", said the coach looking at Nathan and Lucas.

Nathan looked at Lucas before smirking. They pounded fists before getting up. Nathan sighed as he looked at the gym that he will be playing at for the rest of his college career. He smiled as he saw his wife and his brother's girlfriend walking towards him.

"Hey hotshot where is my broody?", asked Brooke smirking.

Brooke actually got into Duke on a cheerleading scholarship. Corina already meet up with them. She was rollerblading down a platform at her house. That girl is weird that's for sure.

"He is coming, he is talking to coach about his HCM", said Nathan.

Brooke nodded her head.

"And Nathan Scott, shots and scores, and he wins it for Duke", yelled the announcer.

"Nathan", yelled Haley running towards him.

He opened his arms letting her jump into them. He kissed his wife right in the middle of the court. Cameras flashed everywhere.

**Lucas's Flashback:  
**

"You are telling me that you want us to play for the Knicks?".

He looked at his brother that also had his mouth hanging open.

"Yes that is what I'm saying", said the scout sitting across from them.

"You know that I have a wife right, she has one more year to go", said Nathan sighing.

Lucas looked at Nathan and sighed. What about Brooke he couldn't leave her here.

"You won't start playing until the middle of next year anyway", said the scout.

"That way you would only spend a short time apart before they graduate, they probably want to be in NY anyway. Isn't your wife studying to be a producer?", asked the scout.

Nathan nodded his head.

"I have to talk to Brooke". She probably will be okay.

"Broody no, I can't spend that much time away from you", cried Brooke clinging to Lucas.

He kissed her hair.

"It's only for a short time baby, only a short time and then you can move to NY and take the fashion world by storm", whispered Lucas.

Brooke cried on his shoulders.

"Only a short while", whispered Lucas kissing gently.

"No you can't kiss it away broody", whispered Brooke.

"This is a great opportunity".

Brooke just nodded her head. It was going to be a hard year.

TBC…………………….


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: I know that I haven't updated in a long time but with school and work and my computer having a major freak out I just hadn't had time. So here is the next chapter, I will not be following season 4 because frankly I don't like it as much as season 3. I like Peyton and Brooke being friends and it irks my nerves that the writers had put Lucas between them once more. Anyway, enough with my ranting. Here is the chapter. Give my reviews tell me what you think. It helps trust me. Peace. Also I didn't mention any names as far as NBA stars go because frankly I'm not a Knicks fan no offense to anyone that is. Plus I didn't want to offend anyone. Hope you enjoy. Review please. I made this chapter long because I haven't been around a lot.

**Chapter 19:**

Dan Scott had his eyes closed but he was listening to every detail of his sons' lives at Duke and into the NBA. He knew that he wouldn't be alive for very long so he would soak up s much as he could from both his boys.

Continued Flashback…………….

Luke stood at the airport holding onto Brooke not wanting to let her go. He knew he had to though because he had to take a flight to New York to play for the Knicks. Nathan was also standing in a similar position. He could see Jake and Peyton looking at their friends with sadness.

"Broody", whispered Brooke looking up at Luke with tears in her eyes.

She was going to miss him but she knew that this was something that he had to do. This was a great opportunity and she knew that she would be joining him soon because she had received a job opportunity. She was to help design clothing for an up and coming designer that was based in New York in a few months.

"It's okay Hales", whispered Nathan wiping the tears that ran down her face.

He closed his eyes holding his wife tightly. He didn't want to let go but he knew that he had to.

"Just a couple of months baby then you will be with me, we picked that apartment out already, its just waiting for you", said Nathan.

He had talked to Corina that had already graduated and he knew that Corina was waiting for Haley to finish school so they could go into the production business together. Corina's father already had set her up with a studio in New York. Corina's now husband Mark already was playing for the Knicks. He actually helped Luke and Nathan and their girls pick out the best place in New York to live.

"I love you baby", whispered Lucas into Brooke's ears.

"I love you too", said Brooke with tears in her eyes.

She had to be strong but she just couldn't because she hadn't been without Lucas for almost 4 years. She had grown to love sleeping the same bed with him and having him there when she woke up. She didn't know what to do with herself when he wasn't there. She loved to get them into little bits of trouble or just have him lie down on the coach in their apartment and have him read to her. She loved his voice.

"Flight 234 to New York now boarding".

Brooke clung hard as did Haley they knew that this would be hard.

"We have to go baby", whispered Lucas kissing her forehead.

Brooke nodded her head and walked over to Nathan to give him a hug. They had gotten closer over the years. Nathan became like a brother to her.

"I'm going to miss you Nate", whispered Brooke hugging him before steeping away towards where Peyton and Jake were standing.

Peyton and Jake both hugged Nathan and Lucas. All the girls were crying. Jake gave Nathan and Lucas a nod telling them that he would take care of their girls. Nathan looked back as did Lucas and gave the group identical Scott smiled before boarding the plane to their new lives.

End Flashback……………….

"That must have been hard leaving them", whispered Dan.

"Yeah it was but the hardest part was actually the next few months. Being Rookies in the NBA has got to be the toughest thing in the world. The hazing, the disrespect, all of it", said Nathan looking at Lucas nodding his head.

Lucas closed his eyes remembering.

"Tell me more", said Dan.

Flashback ……………………….

"Look Rookies, we run this team", said one of the players.

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and sighed. This sure wasn't Duke. They had become really close to the players at Duke because Corinna had invited them up that one time.

"Scott, run faster, this aint your mother's little league team", yelled the coach.

Lucas was trying hard but his HCM was giving him a beating. Mark ran towards him.

"Did you to take your meds", asked Mark worried.

Nathan came up to him and gave him a pill and some water.

"What is this", sneered one of the players.

"Lay off", growled Nathan.

He was tried of how the other guys were riding Lucas. Lucas was trying twice as hard as anyone else. Nathan got smack as well but nothing like the beating that the others gave Lucas. Mark and Nathan were continuously fighting them off.

"Does he need his mother", sneered the player.

Lucas was breathing deeply trying to get air into his lungs.

"Luke you alright?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah I'm okay, it's kicked in", said Lucas.

He hated how the team treated him. It was like they thought he was handicapped or something because of his HCM. He knew that Nathan and Mark defended him but he was just tired of this one particular player that was riding his ass all the time. He promised himself that he would take that player's spot. He knew he was a rookie but damn man why they had to be so harsh; they were on the same team. Lucas glared at the player once more before he started his running once more.

"Brooke, hey baby", whispered Lucas as he closed his eyes tired.

Brooke smiled into the phone. She missed him so much but she was happy because she would see him this weekend. Haley and Brooke were going to surprise both boys by being at their first game.

"They still are riding you Luke", asked Brooke worried.

Lucas had told her everything that had been going one especially his fear that he wasn't good enough. She put a stop to that quickly though.

"You are the best baby, they just riding you like that because they all know it", said Brooke sighing.

Her heart broke for him every time he told her about they mess that they tried to pull on her Broody.

"These were the guys I used to look up to you know, they were my favorite players but now that I know what I know god, I mean kids look up to them if they knew how these guys really were", said Lucas sighing.

He looked around their apartment. It would be their apartment as soon as she graduated which was in a couple of months.

"Don't let them get to you, you belong there baby, the coach wouldn't have come and got you if he didn't think you belonged on that team. I'm so proud of you, you know that", said Brooke smiling.

"Thank you baby, talking to you always makes me feel better. So what about you tells me how's life going?" asked Lucas.

He was tired but this was their routine. When he came home from practice he would talk to her on the phone and catch up with what was going on in each other's lives.

"I'm not going to take the job Lucas", said Brooke sighing.

"I want to design my own clothes not design for other people", said Brooke hoping he wasn't disappointed in her.

"That's great Cheery; I know that you will make it. Why don't you start Clothes over Bros over the internet again, it was such a success last time", said Lucas trying not to yawn.

Brooke heard it however.

"Baby you tired let me let you go to sleep. Good advice, I'll think about it", said Brooke smiling.

"Love you", whispered Lucas.

"Love you too Broody", said Brooke smiling when she heard him give out a snore.

She gently hung up the phone. She couldn't wait until they were together again.

"You ready Luke", asked Nathan looking at his older brother.

Lucas looked up at his brother. He nodded his head.

"Do you think I can do this", asked Lucas looking at his brother.

Nathan sat down on the bench of the Knicks locker room looking at his brother. They had gotten there early.

"Yeah Luke, I do think that you can, in fact I know that you can", said Nathan.

Lucas nodded his head but he wasn't entirely convinced though.

"Let's just go out there and play", said Nathan.

"If we get to play", said Lucas closing his locker.

"We will get our chance", said Nathan.

Lucas nodded his head.

"I'm glad we are doing this together", said Lucas.

"Me too bro", said Nathan giving him a pound.

"How's Hales doing, I haven't talked to her in a week", said Lucas.

"She is okay, she is missing us though. She told me that Peyton and Jake are going to be moving here too at the end of the year. Jake got into medical school and Peyton got this interview for a job as a junior editor of a magazine", said Nathan getting dressed.

"That's cool", said Lucas.

"So how are you doing Nate?" said Lucas looking him in the eyes.

"Better we talked", said Nathan.

When they got to New York they had stop by a little café and found out that the owner was none other then Deb Scott. Nathan had a hard time talking to her but after some convincing by Mark and Lucas he decided to go there and have a real conversation with his mother finally. It was difficult but in the end mother and son made peace with each other.

"We are good now, it's getting better at least", said Nathan.

Lucas nodded his head and patted his brother's back.

"If it aint the Scott sissies" said the player.

Lucas gritted his teeth trying to lash out on the jerk.

"No the only sissy here is you", said Mark smirking.

The player glared.

"Watch your mouth", said the player sneering.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"You ready guys?" asked Mark.

Both Scott brothers nodded their head. They might not look similar but Lucas and Nathan did have similar mannerisms; the same smirk and wink and the same nod. Mark didn't tell them that he had scored Brooke and Haley tickets to the game. Right now they were sitting next to his biggest fan Corina. Corina was a die hard Mark fan seriously loved being his wife.

"You guys excited", said Corina wearing a t-shirt saying that she was Mark Smith's sex goddess.

Haley just rolled her eyes at that. Brooke squealed in excitement. She looked at the court where her man was going to play. She had never been so proud. Brooke let out a squeal once more. Haley smiled at Brooke's excitement. She was excited for Nathan as well. It's always amazing to watch someone you love get their dream. The game started then.

"That's my baby", yelled Corina as they called out Mark's name.

Mark blushed because you could hear Corina over all the noise. The other players laughed at Mark but they were used to Corina's antics. When Lucas and Nathan were called they didn't expect to hear screaming from Brooke and Haley. Both Brothers had the biggest smiles on their faces. They didn't know that that game was going to change their careers in basketball. Lucas watched at the player that gave him a hard time take a fall. Lucas as well as the other team knew that he was badly injured.

"Scott you are in" said the coach looking at Lucas.

Nathan had been playing with Mark. Lucas swallowed the lump in this throat and nodded. He looked at Brooke and she gave him her face dimpled smile. He could do this.

"The Scott Brothers", yelled Brooke, Haley and Corina.

They didn't know that that name would always be said in reference to the guys. Lucas played his heart out.

"Lucas Scott for the three", yelled the announcer.

The crowd went insane. Lucas smiled and could feel everyone yelling his and Nathan's name. He only thought of one thing though, having Brooke in his arms. He spotted her and ran.

"Cheery", whispered Lucas before taking her lips into a passionate kiss.

He never knew that picture was going to be in the newspapers tomorrow or that this was the start of Scott Brother mania

End Flashback………………..

"Those fans became nuts after that", said Lucas.

Dan gave a small smile urging them to continue.

"There was this one time, we found these girls in our hotel room naked what they didn't know was that Brooke and Haley were with us", said Nathan.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other before busting out laughing.

Flashback………………..

"Oh I love California", said Brooke smiling and jumping up and down.

"You love shopping in California", said Haley laughing.

The Knicks had a game against the Lakers and both girls had a week off from school and decided to join the guys.

"Brooke likes shopping anywhere", said Nathan.

Brooke just gave him a glare before turning her attention on Lucas. He kissed her forehead telling her that he thought she was cute with her little shopping addiction.

"It's not an addiction, it's a calling" said Brooke.

"So this Pierre guy is going to help you with the clothing line Brooke", said Nathan.

"Yeah, he is great at this, he saw my stuff online and he wanted to go into business with me", said Brooke.

"Don't you think that Pierre is a little", said Haley wiggling her fingers around.

"Gay", said Lucas.

"Pierre is not gay", said Brooke.

"He just has great fashion sense what's wrong with that", said Brooke.

"The man wears pink and feathers", said Nathan shaking his head remembering Brooke's business partner.

Haley bust out laughing. They had all met Pierre when he had come down to Duke to talk to Brooke, it was the same time that the boys had decided to visit as well. That meeting was in one word interesting. Lucas shook his head at Brooke as she tried to defend Pierre.

"The man is gay Brooke face it", said Nathan bluntly, this caused Brooke to go into a tirade about Nathan's fashion sense.

Lucas sat back and enjoyed the arguing.

Later that night……………

"You guys here is the room keys", said Brooke.

Their rooms were connected by a door. Lucas turned the lock and got the shock of his life. Two blond Paris Hilton looking tramps were laying naked in his bed.

"What the fuck", yelled Brooke.

"How in the world did you get into my boyfriend's room", yelled Brooke.

"In fact I don't want to know, get the fuck out before I beat you with my purse, nasty sluts", yelled Brooke.

Lucas and Brooke heard screaming in the other room and got the shock of their lives when they saw Haley and one other girl fighting and Nathan trying to get Haley off of the other girl.

"Nasty bitch", yelled Haley as she lunged at the girl.

The other two girls that were in Lucas' rooms came in smirking.

"You two can't satisfy them but we can", said one of the girls.

Brooke and Haley's head snapped up.

"Oh oh", said Nathan looking at Lucas that looking at the scene with morbid fascination.

End Flashback…………

"Let's just say that the cops were called and Brooke and Haley came out without a cut", said Lucas laughing.

Dan laughed a little bit too.

"I knew Brooke was like that, I'm surprised at Haley though", said Dan.

"Tell me more", said Dan almost pleadingly.

"Shouldn't you be resting?", asked Nathan.

"I'm going to rest for a long time please tell me everything. I want to know everything", said Dan with a tear escaping his eyes.

It was the first time that had ever let down his defenses in front of them. Lucas nodded his head and began the story of Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Jake's move to the city as well as his wedding. They didn't know that this would be the last time that they would see Dan Scott alive.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Let's see", said Lucas looking at his father that seemed to be in more pain then before.

Lucas looked at Nathan. They both knew that their father was going to die soon. He needed this time with them and they would give it to him.

Flashback……………

"Cheery I can't believe that you had all this stuff in your dorm room", said Lucas carrying in what seemed to be the 100th box.

"Why do you think that I paid for a double room to be by myself. My closet was overflowing, I needed as much room as possible", said Brooke smiling.

She had finally graduated from college and now she could finally live with Lucas in their apartment in New York. Her and Pierre had made a great business deal. Pierre had set her up with a small business loan that allowed her to hire workers for her online company. It was such a success for the last few months that a big fashion company wanted to sell her clothing world wide. Brooke was in a word excited. Lucas continuously told her how proud of her he was. She was proud of him too because in the last couple of months he as well as Nathan had become starters for the team and had taken the team to the playoffs. They were playing the Lakers for the ring now. Haley and Corina had also started their production company. They had started producing songs for famous artists from Kelly Clarkson to Cold Play. They rappers were giving them problems however. Brooke remembered one incident with them and a rapper that shall remain nameless. Nathan and Mark had to go down there to put him in his place. Brooke looked around their apartment and smiled. Lucas had promised her that as soon as the season was over that they would be looking for a house for them to live in. He said that this living situation was only for a couple of months until they found the perfect house. Lucas had just signed a multi-million dollar deal with the Knicks as well as signed a contract with Pepsi and Nike with Nathan. They were the new faces of basketball and the fans ate it all up. All you ever heard about were The Scott Brothers. Lucas and Nathan would just laugh about all that. Also because of Nathan and Lucas's new celebrity status Deb's diner became a hot spot as soon as the fans knew that Nathan would eat there with his family.

"Oh My God is Lucas Scott" screamed three teenagers.

Brooke looked up and laughed at the surprised look on Lucas's face. It still was amazing to him that people recognized him on the streets.

"Oh Broody your fans", giggled Brooke as she sat across from him at Deb's diner eating her muffin and drinking her coffee.

They would always try to have this time in the morning together since they were always traveling. Yes Brooke traveled with him. He missed her too much if she didn't. Pierre wasn't thrilled about it but he gave up trying to convince her otherwise. Besides whenever he saw the amount of money that they were making he would forget about Brooke's insistence that she be with her fiancé. Yes that's right. Lucas had asked Brooke to marry him about a month after she moved to New York. He did the usual flowers and candle proposal with one exception all of that was done in the middle of the Knicks court during half time. That was the half time show. He booked the Goo Goo Dolls to sing to her and he got down in front of all those people and told them and her how much he wanted her to be his wife. The court was decorated with candles and flowers. They did all of this in ten minutes after the second half. The fans were very helpful and so were Haley, Corina, and Peyton. They had everything planned. So everyone in the crowd each held onto one candle and one rose in their hands as Lucas Scott proposed to his fiancé in front of everyone. She got down on her knees and into the microphone that was in his hands she whispered "Yes" with tears streaming down her face. She didn't even hear the crowd yelling or see them throwing the flowers onto them. All she felt was his lips against hers. They whole half time show ran on ESPN for the next week and a half. It was that half time show that all boosted Brooke's business deals.

When numerous big fashion companies caught wind of her being a fashion designer they all wanted to sign her. And because she was so beautiful she actually scored a contract with Revlon. Brooke's face was the new face of Revlon. It was also that proposal that also that brought Haley and Corina's production company out into the spotlight and all the big guns wanted to work with them when the Goo Goo dolls told everyone that Corina and Haley produced that song that they sang to Brooke.

"Are you Brooke Davis", asked one of the teens that had got her basketball signed by Lucas.

"Yes I am", answered Brooke.

"Oh my god, I love your clothes, see I'm wearing it right now, Clothes over Bros", said the girl squealing.

"I love your designs", said the girl.

"Thank you that means a lot", said Brooke smiling.

Lucas smiled at her giving her a wink. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and smiled as the girl took out a piece of paper and asked for an autograph from her.

"Well you are famous now Cheery", said Lucas smiling.

"Cheery", asked one of the teens.

"Oh that's my nickname for her", answered Lucas.

"So what is your nick name", said the girl smiling.

"Broody", answered Brooke with a giggle.

"Cheery and Broody", said the girl smiling.

They didn't know that because they told that girl that that they would be on the cover of US Weekly. "Cheery and Broody: The basketball prince and his princess of fashion, new love".

Brooke rolled her eyes at the cover.

"Broody look at this", said Brooke as they stood at a magazine stand.

Brooke had wanted to buy Peyton's magazine. She had started up this small magazine about fashion and music and because they heard that Peyton was Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan's best-friend they ate the magazine up like crazy. Lucas looked at the magazine and smiled.

"Broody and Cheery, I knew that shouldn't have answered that girl", said Lucas shaking his head.

"New Love, please this love has been there for a long time", said Haley looking over Brooke's shoulder's smiling.

"Well here is one about us Hales", said Nathan smiling.

"We are one the cover of this marriage magazine apparently we are what ideal marriages in Hollywood is supposed to be", said Nathan smiling.

"Oh I love that dress", said Brooke grabbing the magazine from Nathan's hands.

Nathan rolled his eyes at that. Brooke and her shopping addiction, she hasn't changed much.

"Hey guys, Hales we got to go", said Corina walking up to them well rollerblading up to them.

She still doesn't know how to rollerblade but still does it.

"Whoa I got you", said Nathan trying to keep her balanced.

"Thanks", said Corina smiling.

"Alright where am I going?", asked Haley as they walked down the busy New York sidewalk.

"The studio we have a new artist that P-diddy wants us to work with. He says that she is the new it girl or something like that", answered Corina.

"Alright but why now?", asked Haley as she sat down at Deb's café.

"Oh she is here for only two days and wants us to produce this song that she had been working on", said Corina also taking a seat.

"So what will it be guys", said Katie a waitress there.

She was used to them coming in all the time.

"The usual Katie, and can you call my mom", said Nathan.

Katie nodded her head.

"Okay Nathan what do you have to tell us", said Brooke looking at Nathan and Haley that were smiling at each other.

"Oh we have to wait for Jake, Peyton, Jenny and Mark first", said Haley smiling.

Peyton and the rest of the group walked in ten minutes later.

"Sorry we are late but there was traffic and we had to talk to Jenny's teacher", said Peyton glaring at Jenny that looked down.

"Jenny bean what did you do now", said Brooke smiling at the young girl.

"See my little girl decided that she didn't like boys today and threw paint at them", said Peyton.

Jenny tried not to smile but couldn't help it.

"But mommy they were being mean to me", said Jenny looking at Peyton.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You are still being punished", said Jake looking at his young daughter.

Jenny crossed her arms and pouted but smiled when Brooke gave her a high five. Peyton glared at Brooke making Brooke looked down.

"Alright everyone is here so we wanted to tell you our good news", said Haley.

"Okay what is it?", asked Deb.

"Well we are pregnant", said Haley smiling.

Brooke let out a squeal. She ran to Haley giving her a hug.

"TutorMom", yelled Brooke.

Everyone gave their hugs and kisses

. "I can't believe it Nathan, a father", said Lucas.

"I think he is going to be a great dad", said Haley.

"I do too", said Lucas smiling at his younger brother.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This is it Broody, I want this house", said Brooke smiling.

They stood in the middle of what would be considered a mansion out in Long Island, New York exactly a 1 and ½ drive to the city. Nathan and Haley actually brought a house not to far from there. Nathan is actually the one that brought that house to their attention. Peyton, Jake, Jenny, and Corina and Mark lived in the city.

"You want it?", asked Lucas.

"Yes so badly Broody it's perfect", said Brooke walking around the house.

"Alright then we will get it", said Lucas.

He laughed when she began jumping up and down in excitement.

Brooke and Lucas moved in right away. Brooke and finished decorating each room making it beautiful.

"So Cheery that's it right?", asked Lucas.

"Yup, now we have to make love in every room", said Brooke slowly removing her clothes.

Lucas gulped as she watched his now wife dancing slowly. Lucas kissed her shoulders gently and loved how she whispered his name. She lay her down on the floor of their living room and gently made love to his wife. Tears came down both their faces.

"I love you Lucas Scott", whispered Brooke.

Lucas kissed each tear that ran down her face and smiled before saying the words that always made her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"I love you too Brooke Scott".

End of Flashbacks………………………

"Nathan, Lucas what is going on we saw all those nurses run into his room", said Haley holding her son to her chest.

What she saw on both their faces she knew that this was bad. Brooke stood next to Haley and they both walked towards their husbands. Lucas and Nathan held their wives and Nathan uttered the words that rocked their world.

"Dan is dead".

Each boy had one tear drop run down their face.


End file.
